


Seu Nome É Paz

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju viviam o seu pior momento.“Paz” era uma palavra que eles já haviam se acostumado a não ouvir; nem mesmo em seus pensamentos ela aparecia. Mas tudo mudou quando Tobirama voltou para casa de mãos vazias e o irmão de Madara abrigou uma criança desconhecida. A criança se chamava Eiji, e o pequeno garoto, que carregava em seu nome a palavra há muito esquecida, trouxe de volta o melhor momento de suas vidas, e com suas pequenas mãos construiu o futuro tão sonhado.





	1. Eiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!   
> Seu Nome é Paz faz parte da história de "Eiji"; para entender melhor os acontecimentos desta, recomendo que leiam antes!  
> Eiji: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029025  
> Para quem já leu, bom HashiMada!

— Eiji — Izuna disse devagar, como se esforçasse para lembrar a maneira correta de pronunciar o nome do pequeno menino em seus braços. — O nome dele é Eiji — reafirmou com mais confiança, mas não tinha mais a atenção do que havia feito a pergunta que o fez tropeçar nas palavras.

          Madara se aproximou do irmão mais novo, mas seu olhar não desviou para ele. A pequena e frágil criança em seu colo teve sua total atenção por algum tempo, e a maneira alegre com que o olhou de volta e apertou a mão que tocara a sua o fez sorrir levemente. Ele nunca havia visto o menino, nem ao menos sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas, Madara, ainda que agitado pela graça em seu sorriso desdentado, se sentiu extremamente confortável com sua presença.

          Curioso com a beleza que lhe causou estranheza por ser estrangeira, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar, o Uchiha analisou a criança com cuidado antes de voltar-se para o irmão que parecia inquieto demais.

          — Como sabe que o nome dele é Eiji? — Questionou o líder dos Uchiha, ainda mais intrigado do que quando formou sua primeira pergunta ao ver Izuna entrar em casa com a criança em seu colo.

          Izuna se perdeu entre as palavras mais uma vez, gaguejando com nervosismo. Madara sentiu ainda mais estranheza na atitude do irmão.  _Ele nem ao menos respondeu a outra pergunta,_  pensou o Uchiha mais velho, que mais cedo havia perguntando onde Izuna havia achado a criança, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta fora um nome.

          Logo ele foi informado que o pequeno havia sido achado sozinho, como se tivesse sido deixado para trás, mas não sabia onde ou quando. Izuna havia saído à procura do paradeiro de Tobirama há um pouco mais de uma semana, como se tornou costume nos últimos meses passados, o que não explicava há quantos dias o garoto chamado Eiji estava viajando com seu irmão.

          Com insistência, Madara perguntou outra vez, e Izuna não teve saída além de contar tudo — ou o que o mais velho achava ser tudo. Há dois dias, Eiji havia sido encontrado perto de uma pousada, sozinho e em más condições por conta do frio. Madara perguntou se havia sinais de luta e mortes ou de que o garoto fora abandonado, e Izuna não soube responder, o que elevou sua desconfiança por um breve momento, até ser explicado que na tal pousada, a presença de Tobirama fora sentida, e que não houve tempo para analisar o local, como deveria ter feito.

          — Eu sinto muito — disse Izuna enquanto aconchegava Eiji em seu colo. Ele parecia realmente afetado com a situação. — Eu o achei. Estava em uma pousada no Sul, há dois dias daqui — ele riu sem humor algum. — Consegue acreditar? Todo esse tempo, e estava tão perto. Mas o deixei escapar. Não pude deixar a criança. Eu realmente sinto muito.

          — Não se preocupe — Madara o tranquilizou enquanto se aproximava de Eiji novamente. — Tobirama é um maldito ardiloso e precisa ser vigiado, mas isso não é mais importante do que a vida de uma criança. Você fez o certo, Izuna.

          — Eu o matarei na próxima vez, e não teremos que nos preocupar com o que ele possa estar tramando.

          A raiva de Izuna ao falar de Tobirama fora o único momento que não soou estranho para Madara. A rivalidade entre seu irmão e o de Hashirama não era novidade, e até mesmo aprovada pelo líder dos Uchiha, que não simpatizava com o Senju de cabelos claros mesmo quando sua relação com Hashirama era boa.

 _Ele sempre encheu a cabeça de Hashirama com suas palavras venenosas_ , pensou Madara um pouco antes de se assustar com um suspiro surpreso do pequeno no colo de Izuna. Os olhos de Eiji se arregalaram subitamente e olharam em volta ao se agitar com desespero. Não demorou muito até a casa principal do clã ser tomada pelo choro sofrido da criança, e para os irmãos se desesperarem, sem saber o que fazer.

          Izuna foi o primeiro a tentar se acalmar, e ajeitou o pequeno em seus braços. Eiji se agarrou em sua blusa enquanto deixava os soluços saírem cada vez mais tristes. A pequena cabeça logo deitou em seu ombro, e em meio ao choro, puderam ouvir claramente que chamava por seu pai.

          Os olhares dos irmãos se encontraram rapidamente, e de maneiras distintas. Izuna, assustado com a ideia de que a verdade fosse descoberta, mesmo sendo impossível naquela situação; Madara, com surpresa e certa preocupação.

          — Izuna — chamou o mais velho. — Nós deveríamos considerar a possibilidade de esta criança não ter sido abandonada.

          — Isso seria impossível...

          — E se a família dele foi atacada e não tiveram como fugir com a criança? E se acabaram se separando, achando que um ou o outro estava com ele, mas nenhum deles conseguiu pegá-lo a tempo?

          — E se estiverem mortos?

A pergunta de Izuna fez com que Madara hesitasse por um momento, deixando que um desconfortável silêncio se intrometesse entre eles. Ambos haviam perdido a família cedo, e o mais velho não gostava de imaginar aquele pequeno garoto se tornando órfão ainda mais jovem que eles. Era injusto. Mas Madara não era mais um garoto, e sabia que o mundo era construído com injustiças.

          — É uma possibilidade, e das grandes — o líder dos Uchiha enfim falou, soltando um suspiro no fim. — Mas, ainda assim, nós deveríamos ter certeza.

          — Você está certo — Izuna respondeu prontamente, mas não havia interesse em seu tom de voz.

          Madara ignorou o jeito do irmão, que envolvia o pequeno Eiji em seus braços com tanto carinho e ao mesmo tempo, medo.

          — Eu quero que procure pelos pais dele — ordenou, não surpreendendo o irmão mais novo, que apenas levantou o olhar sério em sua direção. — Se não os encontrarmos... há bastante espaço na casa. Espaço até demais.

          Os olhos sempre duros de Izuna brilharam de uma maneira diferente quando o ouviu, e Madara enfim percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele segurou o sorriso que queria abrir, e novamente se aproximou, tocando os poucos fios na cabeça do menino que ainda soluçava.

          — Tem certeza? — Izuna soou hesitante, dividido entre ficar alegre e aliviado com o convite e amedrontado por não saber exatamente como cuidar de Eiji. Ele nem mesmo havia segurado outra criança daquele tamanho antes.

          — Você me convenceria de toda o jeito, não? — Madara enfim sorriu de maneira discreta, acariciando Eiji devagar, até que voltasse a ficar em silêncio e atento aos adultos que conversavam. — Até deu um nome... não acredito que já se apegou a ele.

          Izuna riu envergonhado, voltando a olhar para o pequeno em seus braços.

          — Nem eu — confirmou a suspeita do irmão ao dizer em tom baixo e admirado.

          O líder dos Uchiha se lembrava bem do sorriso tímido do irmão naquele dia, e como foi se abrindo com o passar do tempo, enquanto aprendiam juntos como cuidar do garoto. Os dias com Eiji foram mais alegres do que Madara havia imaginado. O pequeno ainda chorava enquanto chamava por seu pai, todas as noites, e o fazia se sentir culpado, mesmo sem motivo para tal, mas na maioria das horas, Eiji era uma excelente companhia.

          A casa de sua família era grande, e há muito habitada apenas por ele e Izuna, o que muitas vezes a tornava fria e solitária. A companhia do irmão era excelente. Sempre se deram muito bem desde crianças, porém, Izuna carregava tantas tristezas e responsabilidades quanto Madara, o que os impedia de ter muitas distrações ou momentos calorosos. Mas a presença de Eiji mudou o clima no interior da casa. Todas as manhãs, Madara acordava com a risada alta e espontânea do pequeno, que se divertia com qualquer coisa que Izuna fazia; até mesmo trocar o pijama era uma festa para Eiji, que quando o via parado na porta do quarto em que dormia, sorria ainda mais, trazendo um sentimento confortável para o peito do líder dos Uchiha.

          Ele não tinha contato com crianças daquela idade há muito tempo, por isso sentiu que teria dificuldade em fazê-lo rir ou interagir, como Izuna tinha. Seu irmão parecia um perito no assunto, e em pouco tempo conseguia cuidar da criança tão bem como se fosse o próprio pai. Izuna definitivamente havia se apegado a Eiji, mas Madara não voltou a tocar no assunto, já que em curto tempo, também não conseguia imaginar acordar sem ouvir a voz animada e som dos pesinhos se arrastando com esforço pela casa. Ele realmente teve dificuldade em se expressar no começo, mas Eiji não parecia se importar, e à medida que ia aprendendo coisas novas e enchendo os peitos dos irmãos de orgulho, o pequeno também se apegava a eles.

          Era raro não ver Izuna com Eiji no colo, e o pequeno o chamava a todo momento quando não estava. “Izu! Izu! ”, Madara não podia evitar em rir discretamente sempre que o ouvia e em seguida observava o bobo sorriso do irmão se derreter por isso. Mas Izuna não escondeu a graça ao vê-lo agir admirado e envergonhado quando o novo som pela casa passou a ser “Mada”.

          — Chegou a hora de ficar com o tio Mada, bebê — era o que Izuna dizia todas as vezes em que tinha que se ausentar e colocava Eiji em seu colo.

          Eiji não se importava nem um pouco com aquelas horas ao lado de Madara, que ainda se surpreendia por vê-lo tão confortável em seus braços, mesmo não sendo tão espontâneo quanto Izuna. Ele oferecia os brinquedos para Madara e o chamava com animação enquanto tentava se comunicar com palavras inventadas e gestos adoráveis.

          Ter Eiji em casa era reconfortante. Madara chegou a pensar que teria aqueles momentos para sempre, mas imediatamente se repreendeu. Há muito ele havia aprendido que não podia pensar daquela maneira em qualquer situação feliz em sua vida. Madara não se deixava apegar ou ter esperanças.  _Não mais. Não depois de Hashirama._ Ele insistiu na ideia, mas sabia que já era tarde, e considerava o pequeno como um Uchiha, que cresceria debaixo das asas do clã e seria um grande shinobi. Ele adorava a ideia, apesar de evitar pensar nela, e sua decisão se mostrou sábia, mas não menos dolorosa quando um dia Izuna chegara em casa completamente descomposto e furioso.

          Os Senju tinham invadido um dos acampamentos dos Uchiha, justo o que Izuna estava prestes a mover para um local mais seguro e vantajoso para eles. Madara compartilhou da raiva, e ainda mais ao ver seu irmão daquela forma; com as roupas rasgadas e os cabelos que sempre cuidava tão bem, desgrenhados e faltando-lhe alguns fios. O líder dos Uchiha o ajudou a penteá-los naquela noite, e após discutirem sobre o que fazer a seguir, recebeu a notícia que o agitou muito mais do que a perda do acampamento.

          Ele lamentava por seus homens, pelas famílias deixadas, mas não conseguiu evitar sentir mais devastado pela partida de Eiji. Tentou se sentir feliz pelo pequeno, que ainda chorava por seu pai e finalmente poderia vê-lo, mas, não conseguiu.  _Que pessoa egoísta eu me transformei_ , ele pensou enquanto reprimia a expressão triste ao ver a pequena mão balançar em sua direção, quando Izuna partiu na intenção de retornar sozinho.

          O clima na casa não voltou a ser o mesmo de antigamente. Os brinquedos de Eiji ficaram para trás, assim como as roupas adquiridas com o tempo. Izuna alegou que as roupas do clã Uchiha eram características demais para vestir um ser tão pequeno do lado de fora daquele terreno, e procurando protegê-lo, o levou com um traje simples e completamente novo. As peças estavam arrumadas em uma cômoda, a qual Madara não voltou a abrir, até que sua residência mudasse novamente.

          A saudade de Eiji era sentida todos os dias pelo líder dos Uchiha, mas não fora tão devastadora quanto para Izuna, que demorou um tempo considerável para voltar a sair do quarto e até mesmo para se alimentar.  _Ele sempre chora durante a noite_. Madara podia ouvi-lo através da fina parede que separava os dois quartos; em tom muito baixo e envergonhado pelo estado frágil, Izuna deixava a sua saudade e tristeza sair com as lágrimas, e Madara se tornava cada vez mais aflito pela situação que havia permitido que seu irmão se metesse.

          Ele acreditava que deveria ter ficado quieto quanto a ideia de deixar Eiji viver entre eles, mas não conseguia se imaginar recusando o garoto, muito menos Izuna aceitando sua recusa. Ainda que soubesse que não havia como ter evitado aquela tristeza, Madara não conseguia se livrar do sentimento culposo.

          Apesar dos sentimentos que lhe apertavam o peito, ainda evitou olhar para os objetos de Eiji, isso aconteceu apenas quando Izuna já estava recuperado, mas não por ter superado a falta do menino. Ele o via com frequência, visitando a família que estava agradecida pelo o Uchiha ter salvo o garoto deles, era o que Izuna dizia, mas nunca com tantos detalhes, que não eram questionados quando a parte que mais interessava o líder dos Uchiha era saber como estava Eiji.

          Izuna contava cada passo novo que o garoto dava, e até mesmo os antigos, que repetia com orgulho e completamente consciente de que era uma repetição. Madara adorava ouvi-lo, imaginar como o garoto estava crescendo, mas se sentia enciumado ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha tantas obrigações com o clã, e sempre imaginava se poderia ir com Izuna em uma das visitas, mas o seu irmão sempre colocava certa distância quando o assunto vinha, e mostrava que Madara tinha muito a fazer.

          Era triste apenas imaginá-lo crescendo, tendo a única visão do pequeno em sua memória e naquela gaveta, onde tinha as roupinhas que com certeza não caberia mais no corpo de Eiji, mas concordava com o irmão, e o trabalho com o clã continuava a ocupar todo o seu tempo.

          As esquivas de Izuna passaram a preocupá-lo após algum tempo, para depois, deixá-lo curioso e sem saber o motivo, feliz pelo irmão mais novo. Os sorrisos que eram constantes apenas quando Eiji morava com eles retornaram, e Madara aos poucos notara que o motivo não era apenas o garoto. Os suspiros e o desligamento do que acontecia em volta foram os primeiros sinais de que o segundo líder dos Uchiha tinha alguém cutucando o seu coração, e os que vieram a seguir, deixando sua situação ainda mais evidente, agitaram a curiosidade de Madara.

          Ele queria saber quem era, mas ao mesmo tempo, procurava respeitar a privacidade do irmão, que sempre fora bastante reservado sobre sua vida privada. Este era outro aspecto que invejava no outro. Ser transparente também nunca fora parte de sua personalidade, porém, no passado, quando se tratava de um certo alguém, ele tinha dificuldades de esconder o que sentia, assim como Izuna vinha agindo.  _E é isso que me faz pensar que o que ele pode estar sentindo é bastante forte. Izuna não se entregaria por pouca coisa._ O pensamento só o atiçava ainda mais, e o fazia especular a identidade da pessoa que conseguira ganhar o coração de seu irmão sempre tão focado apenas no clã e a guerra.  _É uma Uchiha?_  Ele se animou com a ideia, mas logo a deixou de lado, por imaginava que Izuna não a esconderia, se fossem do mesmo clã, ao menos não do irmão mais velho.  _Pode ser alguém que conheceu em suas buscas por Tobirama._  Alguém comum também parecia uma boa ideia. Deixar de pensar na guerra, mesmo que por algumas horas, soava como um sonho, mas Izuna parecia cada dia mais focado em acabar com o conflito, ainda que de uma maneira mais cautelosa, e menos destrutiva para o outro lado do que sugeria antigamente, e se atentar a isso o fez levantar e andar de um lado para o outro em seu escritório.  _Uma Senju?_  As sobrancelhas se juntaram e se apavorou. Fazia sentido, mas esperava que estivesse completamente errado.

          Mas ele não estava.

          No dia em que Izuna pediu por uma reunião particular, ele soube que estava certo. Seu irmão contou uma história absurda sobre Eiji e Tobirama, e como vinha mentindo nos últimos meses. Ele não contou sobre o que sentia ou com quem se envolvia, mas Madara não era bobo, e sabia muito bem da onde vinha toda aquela coragem de enfrentá-lo, de defender justo Tobirama Senju um pouco antes de contar sobre sua partida.

          O líder dos Uchiha não conseguia aceitar o que estava acontecendo, e quando viu seu único e fiel companheiro dos últimos anos dar as costas e sair de casa para nunca mais voltar, até mesmo amaldiçoou a existência do pequeno Eiji e o maldito Senju que o criara e estava lhe tirando a única família que restara. Envolvido pela raiva, espantou os membros do clã, com quem havia marcado uma reunião para mais tarde. A pequena mesa do escritório também sofrera a sua fúria, porém, mais tarde, recebeu um mudo pedido de desculpas enquanto era colocada no lugar. Eiji também teve a sua vez de ser o causador da culpa que vinha para substituir a raiva, mas o pedido veio com palavras ditas em tom baixo e entristecido.

 _Você não tem culpa de nada, pequeno Eiji_. Madara se sentou na beira do engawa com uma garrafa de saquê enquanto conversava com o garoto em sua imaginação. Ele perguntou como realmente era a sua vida ao lado de alguém como Tobirama, se Izuna era mesmo feliz vivendo daquela forma, e após beber mais da metade da garrafa, teve coragem de questionar como estava Hashirama.

          O líder dos Senju era um assunto proibido para o seu coração, porém, sempre havia aqueles momentos de fraqueza. Normalmente aconteciam em datas especificas, quando as lembranças eram fortes demais para recuá-las, mas naquela noite não se prendeu a apenas um momento. A bebida que há muito não era ingerida com tanta imprudência o deixou mais solto e irresponsável, e deixou o seu coração falar; não mais com Eiji ou qualquer outra figura imaginária. Ele estava sozinho, completamente solitário desta vez, e se deixou afundar nas lembranças da juventude, quando seus sonhos eram os mesmos que os de Hashirama, quando achava que poderia amar o Senju sem ser censurado.

 _Mas eu fui, não é? Censurado e criticado por Izuna, que acabou me deixando por um Senju_. Madara riu em tom alto, se sentindo mais magoado do que nervoso desta vez. A garrafa de saquê foi colocada sobre a madeira do corredor externo assim que sentiu o rosto esquentar quando o molhou com poucas lágrimas. Ele olhou para trás, vendo o interior da casa vazio e completamente escuro, sem sinal de Izuna, Eiji ou Hashirama.  _Sozinho._

          Foi difícil se levantar. Os pés estavam pesados enquanto o resto do corpo parecia leve demais. Madara cambaleou para dentro da casa, se apoiando nas paredes para poder chegar em seu quarto sem sofrer uma queda. A cabeça doía não apenas pelo exagero com a bebida, e só queria dormir para espantar os pensamentos que havia dado liberdade para passearem por sua mente. A voz de Hashirama ecoava, rindo, dizendo aquelas tolas palavras que apenas ele era capaz de falar sem sentir um pingo de vergonha. Seu peito aquecia apenas por se lembrar da maneira que sua voz soava, e como amava quando era próximo ao seu ouvido enquanto recebia um suave carinho na cintura.  _Eu sinto tanto a sua falta_.

          O corpo caiu finalmente, mas o colchão o acolheu no lugar do chão. Madara fechou os olhos cansados pelo choro, sentindo o cômodo girar enquanto o estômago reagia ao álcool. Ele não estava bem, porém, não conseguia pensar em si mesmo naquele momento. A saudade de Hashirama se juntou a que sentia por Eiji e o fizeram pensar se logo teria o mesmo sentimento por Izuna; se algum dia estaria ali, daquela mesma forma, sentindo falta do irmão enquanto era orgulhoso demais para ir até ele e pedir desculpas por não querer ouvir sua explicação, por ter dito que o odiava quando o amava tanto que não suportava a ideia de seguir em frente sem ele.

          O líder dos Uchiha adormeceu rapidamente, e no dia seguinte, provou do imenso arrependimento de ter escolhido a bebida como companheira na noite anterior. Ele não pôde se afastar das obrigações com o clã como já havia feito, e passou o dia rodeado pelos shinobi falantes e agitados enquanto sentia a cabeça pulsar com a dor que o fazia ter vontade esmurrar todos os que vinham em sua direção. Mas, ainda assim, era melhor do que permanecer em casa. Ele a evitou por alguns dias. Viajou, visitando os acampamentos, fazendo o trabalho que era de Izuna com pouca vontade, ainda se sentindo traído pelo irmão.

          Por algum tempo ele se negou a pensar no lado de Izuna, e focou apenas no que sentiu no momento em que o ouviu dizer que não o apoiaria mais na guerra. Havia tanta mágoa no líder dos Uchiha, principalmente por ter grandes suspeitas sobre o outro motivo que levara o seu irmão a tomar aquela decisão. A discussão mais acalorada que tiveram no passado havia sido por um assunto como aquele, onde Izuna destacou o quanto era horrível o que o irmão mais velho sentia pelo líder dos Senju. Eles haviam conversado com calma depois, Izuna pediu desculpas pelas palavras terem saído duras demais, mas não voltou atrás, reforçando de maneira mais branda o quanto aquilo era errado e que mancharia a memória do pai, que morreu logo após o pedido para que ganhassem aquela guerra por ele.

          Madara aceitou as palavras de Izuna, concordou com os pensamentos do pai e se fechou para o amor que nutria por Hashirama. Ele jamais o esqueceria, era uma certeza que carregava consigo junto com as lembranças que o fragilizavam sempre que não suportava ignorá-las, porém, seguiu firme ao lado do irmão, quem era o único que o fazia repensar em suas atitudes impensadas, que apresentava argumentos sólidos e verdadeiros para abrir os seus olhos.

          Não o culpava pela vida que levava; tinha consciência de que poderia muito bem tampar os ouvidos e seguir com o que apenas o seu coração queria, mas ele a confiou nos conselhos de Izuna, para no fim, o irmão ceder aos mesmos sentimentos. O líder do clã pensou que talvez aquele fosse o momento de ele o aconselhar naquele sentido. Izuna também o ouvia e respeitava, e como irmão mais velho, julgou como se fosse sua obrigação abrir os seus olhos. Mas, havia algo no peito que o avisava que seria um tempo desperdiçado, que Izuna não voltaria atrás, e o perderia para sempre, se insistisse em mudá-lo.  _Só me resta esperar. Um dia ele irá abrir os olhos e ver que seu próprio conselho estava certo._ Ele tentava se convencer que o tempo melhoraria e traria o irmão de volta, porém, mais tarde, entendeu que a situação de Izuna ao mesmo tempo era parecida e completamente diferente da sua.  _Ele tem um filho agora, um laço com Tobirama que não será quebrado mesmo se um deles morrer._

          Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, e isso era apenas o que lhe restara quando nem ao menos sabia onde Izuna estava morando. Queria poder vê-lo novamente, para terem uma segunda conversa em que tentaria ao menos ouvi-lo, mas não tinha caminhos para isso, restando apenas a opção de esperar. Izuna sempre era o primeiro a voltar a atrás nas discussões que tinham, mas temia por daquela vez, ter passado dos limites na maneira de falar.  _Será que ele acreditou mesmo que o odeio? Eu espero que não._

          Os dias passaram lentos e torturantes. Os embates contra os Senju vinham diminuindo, e suas investigações mostravam que o clã inimigo havia recuado para abrir caminho para um plano maior. Madara perdera a confiança de que poderia enfrentá-los; sem Izuna, parecia impossível e sem propósito. Além do que pensar, ele também não sabia o que fazer.

          Pensar no clã inimigo sempre reservava a maior parte do tempo para Hashirama, e imaginava o que o Senju estaria pensando sobre tudo aquilo. Seus passos haviam mudado ao longo dos anos; não havia mais tanta hesitação ou tentativas de conversas enquanto se enfrentavam, eles simplesmente lutavam até um dos lados precisar se retirar por motivos externos.  _Quando estamos no mesmo campo de batalha, vejo ele diferente, nervoso e decidido, mas é o contrário quando posso ver os seus olhos de perto. Hashirama está tentando ser o que não é._  O pensamento trouxe um sentimento amargo, porém, não havia como culpar outra pessoa pela mudança de Hashirama além de si mesmo. A última conversa que haviam tido fora definitiva, por sua completa culpa. As mesmas palavras duras que havia dado para Izuna vieram com mais intensidade quando negou o amor pelo líder dos Senju.  _Ainda não consigo entender como ele acreditou tão facilmente. Todos os anos que passamos juntos não valem mais do que poucas palavras?_

          Aqueles anos que passaram a ser como sonhos distantes para Madara significavam tanto que mal podia descrevê-los, assim como o que sentia por Hashirama. Era algo grande demais, que ia além do amor; Madara sentia como se o tivesse conhecido e se conectado a ele não apenas naquela vida. Era um laço diferente do que o que Izuna tinha com Tobirama, mas não acreditava ser menos forte.  _Eu não posso voltar atrás, mas sei que continuarei a amá-lo, mesmo não estando juntos ou não nos vendo nunca mais, eu sempre levarei este sentimento comigo._

          Ele se sentia mais sensível do que nunca estivera naquele momento. Quando cortou o contato com o líder dos Senju, fora doloroso demais, porém, tinha Izuna ao seu lado.  _E agora tenho apenas a mim mesmo, cheio de arrependimentos._

          Madara sabia que ao menos com o irmão, ele poderia consertar o erro cometido. Ele esperou, ansioso, sempre atendendo os chamados em sua porta com rapidez e esperança de que fosse Izuna, mas nunca era. O pouco ânimo que ainda tinha estava prestes a morrer de forma definitiva, porém, o líder dos Uchiha se agitou novamente quando um gavião pousou em sua janela.

          O coração acelerou quando reconheceu o animal, e pegou o pequeno recado com urgência e ansiedade. Ele não demorou para quebrar o selo e desenrolar o papel com suas mãos trêmulas. Madara esperou por uma localização ou um aviso sobre se encontrarem, mas o conteúdo do papel o fez juntar as sobrancelhas ao abaixá-lo.  _Izuna enlouqueceu!_

          O convite era breve, mas pôde sentir o quanto o seu irmão parecia sério e decidido quanto a ele. O aniversário de Eiji estava próximo, e seus pais queriam reuni-lo com os tios para comemorarem. Madara riu em tom alto e incrédulo enquanto olhava para a letra de Izuna pela quinta vez.  _Ele definitivamente enlouqueceu._

          Madara tinha a recusa na ponta da língua. Até mesmo pensou em escrever uma resposta, já que o gavião ainda estava na janela, mas apenas enrolou o papel para mandá-lo de volta para o remetente. No fim do convite Izuna dizia que faria uma visita em breve, e resolveu esperar para dizer o que estava guardado em sua mente.

          Havia os arrependimentos para se desculpar, mas ainda tinha muito da mágoa pelo o que havia escutado de Izuna, antes de se separarem, e com aquele convite, juntou muito mais palavras nos ensaios que teve enquanto esperava a tal visita.

          Madara esperou menos do que imaginava, mas não significava que a ansiedade era nula. Ainda corria para a porta quando o chamavam e se decepcionava, até que um dia, não houve chamados, e de seu escritório ouviu a porta de entrada ser arrastada sem cerimônias. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas ao deixar o documento em suas mãos de lado, e ouvir a leve batida na porta do escritório o fez endireitar a postura, mantendo-se sério enquanto permitia que a pessoa entrasse, mesmo não aprovando a atitude de entrar em sua casa daquela forma. Estava pronto para advertir quem fosse, porém, qualquer palavra ensaiada morreu, assim que encarou os olhos negros e hesitantes de Izuna.

          Madara sentiu o coração acelerar, e o nervosismo que o tomou o fez se sentir desconfortável.

          — Como você está? — Izuna foi o primeiro a falar, mantendo-se em pé, em frente ao chabudai.

          Houve um estranho silêncio entre eles, que se encaravam com seriedade. Madara logo desviou o olhar e soltou um pesado suspiro.

          — Eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria aqui, que estaria melhor longe da  _minha_  guerra e com quem você ama de verdade — ele não perdeu a oportunidade alfinetá-lo; mesmo não querendo causar uma grande discussão, Madara não conseguia segurar a língua.

          — Quer que eu saia? — Seu irmão perguntou com magoa, deixando o sentimento se intensificar quando se aproximou um pouco mais por conta da falta de respostas. — Você me odeia tanto assim, irmão?

 _É claro que não._  Ele sentiu o coração pesar no peito, e quis externar o pensamento, porém, só conseguiu balançar a cabeça.

          — Sente-se, Izuna — disse em tom baixo, e o jeito com que seu irmão se animou e não demorou para obedecer, o balançou. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

          Ele sabia muito bem o motivo da visita, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar nas intenções de Izuna. Aquilo nunca daria certo; quando se imaginava no mesmo ambiente que Tobirama, só conseguia visualizar caos e destruição, principalmente pela óbvia intromissão de Hashirama na inevitável briga com o “cunhado”.  _Eiji ficaria apavorado, Izuna jamais me perdoaria, e Hashirama... ele me odiaria mais do que já deve odiar._

          — Sim, e eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa — Izuna não hesitou desta vez. — Sei que não saí daqui de uma boa maneira da última vez, mas, eu... me sinto horrível, nii-san. Nunca tive a intenção de magoá-lo.

          As palavras do irmão mais novo balançaram Madara novamente, porém, seu orgulho ainda era forte e o fez desviar o olhar para os papéis que começara a arrumar sem necessidade.

          — Do que precisa? — Tentou ser frio novamente, porém, a voz falhou no fim da frase, o envergonhando.

          — De você de volta na minha vida — a frase foi dita de imediato, surpreendendo o Uchiha mais velho. — Eu sinto a sua falta.

          As antes Izuna conseguira apenas balançá-lo, mas o conjunto de suas palavras e expressão naquele instante finalmente foram o suficiente para amenizar o orgulho de Madara para tocar o seu coração.

          — Você quer voltar? — Os papéis foram deixados de lado, assim como a tentativa de manter a voz sem emoções. Uma tola esperança brotou em seu peito, mas se foi rapidamente quando o viu balançar a cabeça.

          — Não. Eu vim refazer o meu convite, na verdade. Amanhã será o aniversário de Eiji, e eu pensei...

          As sobrancelhas de Madara se juntaram novamente.

          — Está organizando festas com os Senju agora? — Debochou. — Como devo me vestir para a ocasião? Cafona ou armado?

          Izuna se segurou para não revirar os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar o suspiro impaciente.

          — Eiji está esperando que eu o leve.

          — Eiji nem deve se lembrar de mim.

          — Mas você se lembra dele, não? — A pergunta rebateu a desculpa de Madara rapidamente, e o fez recuar, dando a oportunidade que Izuna esperava. — Ele quer conhecê-lo, está animado porque tem outro tio.

 _Outro tio_. Madara sentiu a ênfase que não existia naquela frase. Era óbvio que Hashirama tinha contato com o pequeno, o que o fez invejar ambos.

          O líder dos Uchiha suspirou profundamente e relaxou os ombros ao voltar a prestar a atenção no irmão.

          — O que espera de mim, Izuna? — Perguntou de forma cansada. — Que depois de tudo, eu me sente na mesma mesa que Hashirama e Tobirama para compartilhar um bolo? Eles ao menos sabem que está aqui?

          — Sim — Izuna deixou claro. — Eles também o esperam.

          Madara riu abertamente, deixando Izuna descontente. Soava absurdo que Tobirama o estivesse esperando para outra coisa que não fosse uma boa luta, mas intimamente esperava que Hashirama ainda tivesse esperanças, como antigamente.  _Eu ainda acho que não tem volta, mas, não consigo deixar esse sentimento que me faz querer que ele não desista de mim._

          — O que  _você_  espera de mim, nii-san? — Izuna soou impaciente. — Diga-me, por favor. Ele é o meu filho. Eu não espero que entenda como me sinto sobre ele, mas, eu realmente gostaria que respeitasse a minha decisão. Você é a minha família, assim como... — o Uchiha mais novo se deteve, desistindo de completar a frase ao soltar um suspiro. —  _Por favor_ , nii-san, nos dê uma chance.

 _Assim como Tobirama?_  Madara quis perguntar, mas se calou, sem saber se deveria trazer aquele assunto em um momento tão delicado. Não aprovava a decisão de Izuna, mas também não queria afastá-lo novamente. Ele parou para pensar com cautela no que diria, porém, seu silêncio foi interpretado de maneira errada, e fez Izuna perder a paciência e a esperança que carregava consigo. O irmão do líder dos Uchiha se levantou, o olhando decepcionado, e se preparou para ir embora, agitando Madara.

          — Nosso pai sempre dizia que não há nada como o amor por um filho — ele soltou as palavras com urgência, se sentindo menos apavorado quando os pés de Izuna pararam. — Eu respeito isso, e não tenho dúvidas de que é um ótimo pai para o menino. Eu também sinto a sua falta, e a de Eiji, mas, não consigo entender essa sua decisão. Se você não lutar pela paz, como continuará criando esse menino, Izuna?.

          — Eu me perguntei tanto isso, não tem ideia do quanto. Mas, a minha decisão veio quando me perguntei: que tipo de pai serei, se matar o pai de Eiji? — Izuna se virou, mostrando uma expressão mais calma. — Tobirama também não está mais lutando. Hashirama está sozinho contra vocês, e não acho que isso acabará bem, nii-san. Demorei para largar um pouco do que o nosso pai dizia ser absoluto, mas quando o fiz, vi que é possível alcançarmos a paz sem precisar lutar.

          Madara se surpreendeu com o irmão. Izuna havia mudado ao longo dos anos, mas jamais esperou pelas palavras que ouviu naquele instante.

          — Eu quero que vocês dois sobrevivam, para ver Eiji crescer; eu quero a minha família — Izuna continuou, deu um passo para se aproximar novamente, e não escondeu a emoção em seu tom de voz. Os olhares dos irmãos se encontraram, e Madara viu Izuna destruir um pouco mais de seu orgulho. — Me perdoe, nii-san, por tudo o que eu disse no passado. Eu estava com raiva, e não o entendia.

          — Agora entende? — Ele foi rápido na pergunta, apesar de estar emocionado e com os pensamentos agitados.

          Izuna se assustou com o que ouviu, e sem jeito desviou o olhar.

          — Podemos conversar no caminho? — Ele adiou a resposta com uma pergunta que não dava muitas opções para o irmão mais velho.

          O líder dos Uchiha quis rir de Izuna e seu jeito envergonhado, mas aquele não era o momento, e segurou até mesmo o sorriso que queria abrir. Havia sentido a falta dele, e mesmo ainda relutante em aceitar aquele afastamento e tentado a abrir uma conversa sobre a nova visão de Izuna sobre a guerra, soube que sua resposta a seguir era o que realmente importava. Era ali que Madara decidia se iria perder o irmão para sempre ou o abraçaria como realmente era.  _Como eu quis que ele tivesse feito, anos atrás._ Ele estava sinceramente arrependido, Madara podia ver, e ainda mantinha o sentimento protetor pelo irmão mais novo. Sim, havia sofrido com as palavras do jovem Izuna e ainda não havia as superado por completo, e exatamente por este motivo que não queria agir da mesma forma com ele.

          O largo sorriso de Izuna ao receber sua resposta dita em tom baixo e orgulhoso trouxe alívio para o coração de Madara. Aquele jeito de agir só começara após Eiji e o líder dos Uchiha queria mantê-lo para sempre daquela forma. Fazer Izuna voltar para aquele que não via nada além da guerra e a vingança por seu pai e irmãos parecia quase como um pecado para Madara, que mesmo receoso, se levantou e deixou ser guiado para longe do clã Uchiha.


	2. A Família

A urgência de Izuna para saírem de uma vez fora entendida quando notou que andavam sem parar há mais de quatro horas. O caminho era mais longo do que Madara havia imaginado, o que o fez se perguntar de onde Izuna tirou forças para refazer aqueles passos tantas vezes, para chegar em casa e trabalhar sem descanso. _Ele tinha um bom incentivo, eu acho._

         O líder dos Uchiha olhou para o lado quando a corrida se tornou uma caminhada. Seu irmão parecia contente, apesar de silencioso, mas podia notar que vez ou outra, se mostrava hesitante, como se quisesse começar uma conversa, mas não sabia como. Ele sabia o que Izuna sentia, pois, estava da mesma forma. Madara aceitou o convite por puro impulso e medo de perder o irmão, porém, já começava a se perguntar se havia sido mesmo uma boa ideia, e a imaginar como seria aquela estranha reunião.

         Ele não conseguia ter uma boa visão daquela noite, mas, ela era importante para o irmão, e fora apenas por Izuna e a culpa que sentia que não deu as costas e voltou para o clã Uchiha. As palavras que havia jogado para cima do outro ainda estavam presas em sua mente, perturbando-o com o arrependimento, e fora o sentimento incômodo que lhe deu coragem para se aproximar um pouco mais, chamando o olhar de Izuna para si.

         — Sinto muito pelo o que eu disse da última vez — revelou em tom baixo, vendo a expressão de seu irmão mais novo mudar rapidamente, dando-lhe coragem para continuar. — Você sabe que não te odeio, não é? Eu nem mesmo sei de onde saiu aquilo — Madara soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto balançava a cabeça. — Acho que me senti magoado e quis fazer o mesmo com você, mas doeu em mim também.

         Izuna permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, observando-o mexer nos cabelos da nuca de maneira envergonhada e chateada, entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Na discussão que tiveram, também tinha dito coisas que não queria, apenas para se defender e ganhar a tola disputa de quem magoaria o outro primeiro. _Fomos dois idiotas._ Izuna também suspirou.

         — Eu sei — ele se aproximou do irmão mais velho e com um fraco sorriso, tocou suas costas. — Eu também sinto muito. Não há ninguém que eu respeite mais do que você, e agi daquela forma mesmo assim. Eu entendo o que quer dizer.

         Madara apenas assentiu, procurando acalmar o coração agitado, não querendo se sentir aliviado tão cedo.

         — Onde você está morando? — Perguntou, após andarem um pouco mais. O bem-estar de Izuna o preocupava desde que fora embora de casa, e mesmo o vendo bem e saudável, não conseguia se desligar do sentimento que se juntava a curiosidade.

         — Há meia hora daqui — Izuna apontou para a frente. — Para onde estamos indo agora.

         — Está sozinho nesse lugar? — Insistiu em saber mais. O irmão parecia mais seguro e decidido do que antes, e imaginava se finalmente podia estar com Eiji todos os dias.

         — Estou com Eiji — Izuna respondeu alegre, fazendo Madara abrir um fraco sorriso, porém, quando sua voz diminuiu o tom, a expressão do líder dos Uchiha mudou rapidamente. — E Tobirama também.

         Madara parou de andar.

         — Vocês estão morando _juntos_? — O tom de voz se alterou por conta da surpresa, fazendo com que Izuna recuasse um passo.

         — Isso te desagrada?

         O Uchiha mais velho desviou o olhar, indeciso sobre respondê-lo com sinceridade ou simplesmente se manter quieto. Ele não gostava daquela ideia, mesmo naquele momento tendo mais uma prova de que suas suspeitas não eram infundadas. A visão que tinha de Tobirama não era nada boa, e se perguntava como o Senju que o odiava agia com seu irmão quando sozinhos.

         — Eu não sei — ele escolheu o meio termo ao dar de ombros e voltar a olhá-lo. — É esquisito imaginar. Quero dizer, Tobirama sabe como conviver com alguém que não seja o irmão dele?

         — É claro que sim. — Izuna sorriu tímido. — Ele é um bom companheiro, na verdade.

         As sobrancelhas de Madara se juntaram.

         — Esquisito — a palavra saiu em tom baixo, mas não escapou dos ouvidos de Izuna, que se mostrou nada contente. — Está bem, está bem, não vou criticar — prometeu, levantando as mãos por um breve momento. — Contanto que ele não fique no meu caminho.

         — Ao menos sei que vai tentar — disse Izuna, voltando a sorrir quando fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que precisavam voltar a andar. — Tobirama também anda ensaiando — os lábios se puxar um pouco mais enquanto retomavam o caminho. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

         O líder dos Uchiha balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se perguntando que tipo de feitiço seu irmão havia jogado para cima do Senju, para fazê-lo se esforçar daquela forma. _Ou seria por Eiji?_ A opção pareceu mais cabível, já que o garoto tinha o poder natural de amolecer pessoas. _Bem, aconteceu comigo, então pode acontecer com qualquer um._ Ele quis rir de si mesmo e voltar a imaginar como Eiji estava após tanto tempo, porém, sua outra curiosidade ainda era grande demais, e pelo o caminho que a conversa estava tomando, acreditou que enfim poderia ter uma resposta definitiva.

         — Estou curioso agora, sobre como vocês conseguem conviver — disse, notando Izuna se agitar de maneira discreta. — No passado, mal podiam pisar no mesmo gramado e tudo ficava em chamas ou inundado.

         Ele podia se lembrar com clareza como eram as lutas dos dois, e como pareciam convencidos de que a morte de um deles era a solução. Se não fosse pela mudança de Izuna nos últimos anos, não acreditaria em suas próprias suspeitas.

         — Nós aprendemos muito por causa de Eiji — ele enfim recebeu uma resposta, tímida e baixa, mas que explicava muito para Madara. Izuna então virou o rosto para o irmão, e novamente abriu um fraco sorriso. — A gente até divide tarefas, sabia?

         Madara levantou a sobrancelhas com a nova informação. Ele não conseguia imaginar seu irmão fazendo qualquer trabalho doméstico.

         — Como cozinhar e limpar o banheiro?

         Izuna acabou rindo de sua expressão, e a compreendendo muito bem.

         — Sim. Tobirama é um excelente cozinheiro — revelou animado, mas logo sua face se tornou emburrada. — Mas a gente não come a comida dele com frequência. Quando se trata da refeição, quem perde no pedra, papel e tesoura é quem faz. E ele ganha na maioria das vezes. Não sei como ele faz isso, só pode estar trapaceando. Mas ele jura que não.

         O jeito pensativo e sério de Izuna o fez rir. Aquela era mais uma coisa para a lista do que mal conseguia imaginar. Izuna Uchiha e Tobirama Senju competindo em um bobo jogo para decidir algo que considerava íntimo demais para quem costumava conviver apenas em batalhas e reuniões fracassadas. _Izuna cozinhando já soa absurdo, e para Tobirama então..._

         — Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas acredito nele — Madara riu mais uma vez, principalmente pela indignação no rosto de Izuna. — Você é péssimo nesse jogo.

         — Não sei do que está falando. É um jogo de sorte, não tem como ser ruim nisso!

         Madara continuou com a risada enquanto balançava a cabeça.

         — Eu me lembro que sempre perdia para o Hayato.

         Se lembrar do falecido irmão mais novo era doloroso na maioria das vezes, porém, naquele momento só trouxe um sentimento caloroso no peito. Ele se lembrava como os garotos eram alegres e não se importavam em desobedecer aos pais, diferente dele e Izuna, que sempre seguiam cada palavra do ex-líder do clã. _Izuna queria ser como eu, mas no fundo, era apenas um menino como os outros três, e sempre adorou os jogos que tinham entre eles._

         O fraco sorriso do Uchiha mais velho permaneceu o mesmo pelo resto do caminho. As provocações com Izuna continuaram, e se sentia mais leve por estar conversando com o irmão novamente, porém, seu humor mudou de maneira abrupta quando o ouviu anunciar que haviam finalmente chegado.

         O largo campo gramado, a pequena cabana e um lago no fundo pareciam o lar de uma família comum e em completa paz, o que soou ainda mais estranho para ele.

         — É um lugar bonito — Madara se forçou a falar, mesmo não tendo vontade naquele momento.

         De repente, se sentiu ansioso, e imaginou novamente como seria recebido, e pela primeira vez, se permitiu visualizar Hashirama, e tudo o que importou para ele naquele momento foi o líder dos Senju.

         O toque de Izuna em seu ombro não o tranquilizou, muito menos quando disse que tudo daria certo, que já estavam todos ali, os esperando. Sentiu a nuca suar e arrumou os cabelos com nervosismo, que deixou o coração a ponto de explodir quando o irmão finalmente abriu a porta de entrada para a cabana.

         Ele esperou ver os olhares sérios dos Senju e ser embalado por um clima pesado e desconfortável, porém, houve surpresa antes de tudo. Os barulhos dos pequenos pés correndo sobre a madeira o fizeram olhar para baixo antes de reparar em qualquer outra coisa, e o largo sorriso de Eiji fora quem o recebeu.

         — Papai! — Ele gritou, tão adorável aos olhos do líder dos Uchiha, enquanto levantava os bracinhos para que Izuna o pegasse no colo.

         Madara observou o irmão se iluminar de uma forma inédita quando o segurou em seus braços. As altas risadas de pai e filho, enquanto o pequeno era levantado acima de sua cabeça trouxe um sentimento quente e aconchegante para o interior do Uchiha, que se agitou quando os grandes olhos curiosos de Eiji voltaram para a sua direção.

         Izuna o colocou no chão novamente, e o pequeno logo se escondeu atrás de suas pernas, o olhando de maneira cautelosa com apenas um dos olhos. O Uchiha mais novo fez sinal para que o irmão reagisse de alguma forma, e completamente sem jeito, Madara se ajoelhou em frente ao pequeno e tentou sorrir.

         — É um prazer revê-lo, Eiji — ele foi formal demais com a criança, mas os olhos vermelhos não mudaram enquanto aos poucos saía detrás de seu pai. — Feliz aniversário.

         Ele estava muito maior desde a última vez que o havia visto; mais agitado e esperto, ainda mais parecido com Izuna, e infelizmente, também com Tobirama. _Como não notei a semelhança antes?_

         — Uau! Tio, você tem um cabelão! — A voz do pequeno o assustou. Eiji o observava deslumbrado demais, a ponto de envergonhá-lo, mas sentiu graça ao vê-lo largar o receio para se aproximar um pouco mais. A pequena mão tocou o seu braço e o viu trazer o rosto para mais perto enquanto diminuía o tom de voz. — Eu também quero um cabelão, como o seu, do papai e do tio Hashi, mas meu papa diz que sou muito novo para isso. Pede para ele deixar? _Por favor_!

         Madara levantou a cabeça por um momento, vendo Izuna segurando a risada que queria dar, e quase revirou os olhos por isso. Pelo o pouco que havia reparado “papai” era Izuna, então “papa” só poderia ser Tobirama.

         — Eu falo com ele — Madara acabou pegando um pouco do humor do irmão ao se dar conta do absurdo que falava. — Tenho certeza de que ele vai me ouvir.

         O sorriso de Eiji se alargou ainda mais, e Madara finalmente riu ao vê-lo correr novamente, logo chamando pelo o outro pai com urgência, o que rapidamente fez o bom-humor do Uchiha morrer.

         Tobirama atendeu ao chamado do filho em um piscar de olhos, e só então notou que Hashirama estava ali desde o início, observando-os enquanto sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

         Apesar da surpresa de ser recebido tão bem pelo pequeno Eiji, um pouco do que Madara imaginou aconteceu ali. Houve longos silenciosos constrangedores, os Senju tentando ignorar sua presença, assim como ele tentava fazer o mesmo com eles. A atitude de Hashirama também não era nova, apesar de não esperada para aquele momento. Nos últimos anos, as palavras sábias e ao mesmo tempo desesperadas para que fosse entendido foram diminuindo até não mais existir, para dar lugar a provocações e olhares tortos que o líder dos Uchiha sabia muito bem que eram forçadas pelo Senju, que sempre fora gentil demais para aquilo. _Ele está magoado e com raiva; eu o deixei assim._

         Ele entendia esse novo jeito de Hashirama, por isso e por Izuna, tentou não cair na provocação, mas, era Madara Uchiha, e sua pouca paciência era de conhecimento geral.

         Fora contrangedor como a breve discussão terminou. O jeito inocente de Eiji o deixou em profunda vergonha, e demorou para conseguir voltar a mostrar sua voz.

         Apesar de tudo, a noite não fora de todo ruim. Izuna parecia mesmo feliz, o que agradava o líder dos Uchiha, assim como o falatório de Eiji, tão animado por ter sua família reunida. Ao observar todos, ele entendeu um pouco sobre o que Izuna evitou falar. Seu irmão parecia confortável ali, entre os Senju, como se fossem sua própria família. O pensamento sobre aquela reunião quase o fez querer se esforçar um pouco mais pelo irmão mais novo, porém, o clima agradável foi agitado quando Eiji resolveu fazer uma pergunta.

         O pequeno reacendeu a curiosidade de Madara, assim como a de Hashirama, que desta vez não se importou em se juntar a ele na conversa. Os irmãos mais novos se envergonharam tanto que Madara pôde ver a coloração vermelha nos rostos até mesmo quando estavam distantes, sussurrando seus desesperos um para o outro. O Uchiha voltou o olhar para Hashirama, que apesar do fraco sorriso, também se mostrava surpreso e sem reação quanto a sinceridade de uma criança. _Eu estava esperando por algo mais inocente. Como eu gostaria de ter o poder de voltar no tempo agora mesmo._

         Madara também não soube como reagir de início, mas logo sorriu para Eiji, que em tom baixo e assustado, perguntou para os tios se havia deixado os pais nervosos.

         — Está tudo bem, mini-Tobirama — Hashirama foi quem o respondeu. — Eles só estão um pouco envergonhados. Carinhos são coisas muito íntimas.

         A cabeça de Eiji pendeu para o lado, sem entender completamente o que o seu tio dizia.

         — Eles só não queriam que soubéssemos dessas coisas — Madara se intrometeu, se surpreendendo consigo mesmo com a facilidade em se comunicar. — Mas não estão bravos, está bem? E aposto que só estão ansiosos para comer o bolo.

         O pequeno sorriu para os tios, e como o esperado, se esqueceu completamente do assunto quando foi lembrado do bolo. Madara invejou o pequeno naquele momento; ele também queria esquecer aquele assunto e substituir por algo tão banal, mas não conseguiu, e se sentiu ainda mais agitado quando olhou para Hashirama e o viu mover os lábios, agradecendo-o sem deixar a voz sair.

         O coração acelerou subitamente, e precisou de um grande esforço para se concentrar em todo o resto. O bolo, as conversas de Eiji e Izuna... Madara até mesmo se forçou a prestar a atenção em Tobirama por um tempo, focando no jeito com que o Senju olhava para o seu irmão; tão apaixonado que o fazia sentir o estômago revirar. _Eu quero morrer_ s _ó de imaginar esses dois do jeito que Eiji disse._

         Ele tentou entender a situação, respeitar o que Izuna sentia, mas quando os viu um pouco mais próximos, a raiva que guardava começou a tentar se libertar. Os irmãos mais novos de Madara e Hashirama agiam tão naturalmente, que quase o fez se arrepender do pensamento sobre perfurar o peito de Tobirama ali mesmo, mas a imaginação assassina se intensificou no lugar de sumir, quando os viu trocar um rápido beijo.

         Era puro ciúme o que sentia naquele momento, porém, insistiu que o peito apertado e o calor da raiva era porque sabia que Tobirama não seria uma pessoa tão boa por tanto tempo. Ele ignorou a voz que tentava alertá-lo de que Izuna aparentemente não estava se envolvendo com o Senju há pouco tempo, que já tivera muitas chances de ver sua verdadeira face, mas também se controlou para não ceder a outra voz que o atentava.

         Como acontecera muito naquela noite, seu salvador fora a pequena pessoa que morava ali. Os olhos grandes de Eiji tomaram sua atenção quando Hashirama se colocou ao lado de Tobirama, e focou no pedido para o desenho que o garoto queria tanto fazer.

_Eu estou aqui por ele; pelo aniversário de Eiji_. _Mais um pouco e poderei ir embora._ Ele se esforçou para manter o pensamento, mas estava agitado demais para simplesmente esquecer de tudo, e na primeira oportunidade, chamou Eiji para irem ajudar com a fogueira.

         Como o esperado, a expressão de Izuna fora surpresa e amedrontada quando o viu se aproximar. O pequeno não se importou quando seu pai sugeriu que brincasse um pouco distante da fogueira, e foi o sinal que Madara esperava para enfim abrir a boca.

         — Eu quero matar aquele bastardo, agora mais do que nunca. Você mentiu para mim — o líder dos Uchiha disse seriamente. — Não é como se eu não suspeitasse, mas, ainda assim, me surpreende que ainda guarde segredos tão grandes de mim. Eu sou o seu irmão, _eu te criei_ , e você...

         — Sim — Izuna o interrompeu, fechando os olhos por um breve momento. — Eu devo muito para você, nii-san, e não consigo imaginar como se sente neste momento, mas, é a _minha_ vida. Não me olhe assim, sei que parece hipócrita, depois de me intrometer tanto nas suas decisões, mas é como me sinto agora — o Uchiha mais novo se aproximou um pouco mais do irmão e por um momento, olhou para Eiji, brincando não muito longe dali. — Eu me arrependo tanto, _tanto_ , nii-san, por ter dito aquelas coisas para você. Talvez seja atrevido da minha parte, e se sentir que o estou desrespeitando, por favor, me diga. Mas, eu tenho que dizer... não é tarde para seguir o seu coração.

         Izuna o conhecia muito bem, e Madara teve certeza de que suas palavras foram escolhidas para acertá-lo onde era mais fraco, e mesmo tentando se manter firme, as palavras que ouviu o atingiram com força.

         — Eu entendo como se sente — confessou em tom baixo. — Mas, droga, Izuna, Tobirama? Eu sabia que tinha alguém em sua vida, que poderia ser alguém dos Senju, mas por ser _ele_ , fico sem saber o que dizer.

         — Então não diga nada. Só... deixe-me mostrar o quanto Tobirama é bom, não só com a nossa família.

_Nossa família._ Madara torceu o nariz ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma. Izuna e Eiji eram sua família; Hashirama, foi um dia, mas Tobirama... não seria possível aceitar uma coisa daquela. _Duvido que seja tão bom quanto diz, Izuna, você só está deslumbrado pelo o que sente._

         Por pouco ele não externou o que estava pensando, mas a presença de Tobirama o fez recuar, e até mesmo Izuna se calou. Madara não suportou o fraco sorriso e os olhares que ambos trocaram, e sem ceder ao desejo de esganar o irmão de Hashirama, passou por ele de maneira apressada, desviando o olhar.

         A cabana parecia ser o local mais seguro naquele momento. Seguro para os outros, que ficariam longe do nervosismo do Uchiha, mas ele acabou sentindo que era o contrário quando pisou no interior e viu Hashirama ali, encostado em uma das janelas, pensativo demais, a ponto de notá-lo apenas quando os passos pesados voltaram a fazer a madeira ranger. A calmaria nos olhos castanhos parecia tão perigosa quanto o seu nervosismo. _É o mesmo olhar de que me lembro, de quando estávamos juntos. Ele vai querer ter uma daquelas conversas chatas._

         — Está bravo — Hashirama disse o óbvio, assim que viu a testa franzida do que se aproximava sem nem ao menos notar o caminho que seus pés faziam.

         Madara segurou o revirar de olhos.

         — Pode apostar que sim.

         — Eles se amam, Madara — o líder dos Senju se manteve calmo, mostrando saber exatamente o que se passava em sua mente. — Não tente tirar isso deles.

         Ele parou em frente ao Senju, encarou os olhos castanhos tão sérios, e derrotado, soltou um suspiro.

         — Não tenho esse poder, de qualquer maneira.

         — Se tivesse, os separaria? Tiraria a felicidade de Izuna?

         — A felicidade tem prazo curto quando se trata de amor, então, sim — Madara foi direto, vendo a expressão de Hashirama finalmente mudar. — É pior depois, quando acorda do sonho.

         O coração do Uchiha acelerou com suas próprias palavras. Não havia sinceridade nelas, estava deixando a raiva e o ciúme falarem através de seus lábios, mas Hashirama não sabia disso, e notou o incômodo nos olhos castanhos, que lutavam para se manterem quietos, sem desviar a atenção sobre Madara.

         — Eu não acho que eles irão acordar algum dia — o Senju balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Eu não quero que acordem. O que eles têm aqui é bonito demais.

_Você continua tão tolo, de um jeito quase puro..._ _e lindo_. Madara ficou em silêncio enquanto o observava daquela forma depois de longos anos, vendo como o que sentia pelo o homem à sua frente continuava intacto, ou talvez até maior.

         — Vejo que ainda é inocente como um garoto — ele desviou o olhar quando enfim deixou a voz sair.

         Hashirama suspirou profundamente.

         — Depois de tudo, eu acho que ainda sou — ele riu de si mesmo, agitando o Uchiha, que não conseguiu manter o olhar em outra direção por muito tempo. — Quando éramos mais jovens, eu disse que iria proteger Tobirama com tudo o que tinha, e você disse o mesmo sobre Izuna. Não estávamos falando em apenas mantê-los vivos, certo? Eu ainda me sinto e penso dessa maneira.

         Madara ainda precisou de um momento para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. O sorriso de Hashirama, mesmo tendo sumido rapidamente, fez seu coração bater como não batia há anos, e o desconsertou, assim como a enorme vontade de envolvê-lo em seus braços naquele momento.

         — Eu também — respondeu em tom baixo, enquanto os pés seguiam apenas o coração e se aproximava um pouco mais do outro.

         Ele havia sentido falta daquilo. Izuna sempre fora o seu companheiro, que o ouvia e ajudava em tudo, porém, era diferente com Hashirama. _Nós costumávamos falar sobre tudo, sem medos ou vergonha._

         — Eu nunca vi o meu irmão tão feliz como agora — o Senju se encostou na janela novamente. — Ele é forte demais, mas o conheço, e sei que tirar Izuna dele será o mesmo que matá-lo.

         Aquela era uma maneira intensa de descrever os sentimentos de alguém, e Madara ainda não conseguia ver Tobirama como todos naquela cabana viam, porém, a confiança que tinha em Hashirama não o deixou duvidar, e mesmo sendo difícil de admitir, Izuna não estava em uma situação tão diferente.

         — Você acha que não conheço o meu irmão?

         Ele conseguiu relaxar com a mudança em seus pensamentos. Izuna e Tobirama eram um assunto que o fazia perder a paciência, mas ainda era melhor do que deixar o seu coração fazer o que queria naquele momento. _Eu preciso me controlar; não estou aqui por Hashirama._ Ele tentava se convencer, mas o coração batia unicamente para o belo homem que o olhava atentamente.

         — Eu disse; não tenho controle sobre a situação — continuou a focar no assunto, ignorando o leve arrepio que sentiu com a atenção fixa em seu olhar. — Izuna não se apega tão fácil, e é a mesma coisa para desapegar.

         — Ele não está apegado, Madara. Izuna ama Tobirama — as sobrancelhas de Hashirama se levantaram. — Não é porque não acredita em algo, que isso não deva existir.

         — Eu nunca disse que não acreditava.

         A resposta saiu automática, na tentativa de se defender, porém, só notou o que ela realmente pareceu quando a expressão magoada do Senju seguiu suas palavras. _Não, não, não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer._ Madara se desesperou internamente, sentindo o coração pesar no peito, ainda mais com a visão de Hashirama tentando reprimir o que sentia. _Eu não seria capaz de amar outra pessoa que não fosse você._ Ele queria externar o que pensava e sentia, mas algo lhe dizia que não podia, que seria desastroso. Explicar que acreditava no amor porque ainda o amava seria o mesmo que aceitar as novas palavras de Izuna, e seu orgulho era grande demais para permitir tal coisa.

         — Isso não é sobre nós. Quero dizer — Hashirama gaguejou ao fechar os olhos por um breve momento —, não é sobre mim — o Senju se desencostou da janela, e conseguiu voltar a sua calmaria por um momento. — Vamos tentar passar esta noite sem brigas, por favor. Peço não por mim ou Tobirama, mas por Izuna e Eiji. Ele gosta de você, e não queira ver como fica quando é contrariado — suspirou fundo enquanto passava a mão na nuca. — Ele herdou muito de Tobirama; principalmente a inteligência e mania de virar tudo a seu favor, mas é ainda pior por ter aquela carinha fofa.

         Madara quis sorrir ao ouvi-lo, mas se manteve da mesma forma, quieto e apenas o observando agir daquela maneira envergonhada que não conseguia esconder. As mãos tremeram ao lado do corpo, e o Uchiha teve que cruzar os braços para controlá-las. A necessidade de senti-lo aumentava a cada segundo, fazendo-o perder a resistência aos poucos. _Depois de todos esses anos, você ainda consegue me deixar assim._ Madara suspirou profundamente, não conseguindo desviar o olhar silencioso do outro, que brilhava de uma forma bastante conhecida por ele. _Eu te amo tanto, Hashirama._

         Os braços se apertaram um pouco mais sobre o peito, e quando viu o Senju se mover, como se fosse se aproximar ainda mais, desviou o olhar e de maneira discreta, se afastou.

         — Se ele herdou ao menos um terço da teimosia de Izuna, não sei o que será de nós — continuou o assunto sobre Eiji, arrancando uma baixa risada de Hashirama.

         O som da voz do líder dos Senju o arrepiou de maneira gostosa, e por um momento, pensou que não aguentaria. Madara voltou o passo, mas antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, foi alertado pela presença de Izuna. Ambos se envergonharam sem motivos, e se afastaram rapidamente, trazendo o olhar curioso de Izuna em suas direções.

         Madara rapidamente foi falar com o irmão, como se em sua mente nada tivesse passado, muito menos que o seu coração estava acelerado e o corpo tão quente quanto o rosto. Ele começou com um assunto qualquer, e aos poucos se sentiu aliviado com a ideia de se reunirem na fogueira. Estar com Izuna e Tobirama nunca pareceu tão convidativo.

         A risada interna durou bastante enquanto andava até um dos troncos; fazendo questão de estar em uma distância segura do Senju mais velho. Nunca imaginou que um dia desejaria tanto a presença de Tobirama, e estava quase prestes a pedir que o pai de Eiji o esbofeteasse, caso tivesse pensamentos como os que passaram por sua mente naquela cabana.

         Izuna retornou, para acalmá-lo ainda mais, e por um momento, se deixou levar pelo clima aconchegante do fogo e do assunto sobre o seu irmão, e como Hashirama estava prestes a envergonhar Tobirama. Ele lamentou que a história fora interrompida, mas se sentiu ainda mais confortável com a alegria de Eiji, que finalmente iria ouvir a história que tanto queria. O garoto falara tanto sobre a tal princesa e o dragão, que despertou o interesse do líder dos Uchiha, porém nada o prendeu mais do que quem foi o escolhido para contá-la.

         Hashirama tinha um grande talento para chamar a atenção. Seu jeito de agir com Eiji era natural, e tão bobo que o fez segurar o sorriso que queria abrir a todo o momento. Sem notar, já estava ignorando qualquer assunto que não fosse o Senju mais velho novamente, e se envolveu na história infantil ditada pelo o único homem capaz de fazê-lo se sentir tão agitado e ao mesmo tempo confortável como naqueles minutos em que apenas o ouviu.

         Madara pensou que se estivessem daquela forma, talvez não fosse difícil fazer as vontades de Izuna vez ou outra. Aquela família que havia acolhido o seu irmão parecia ser a melhor opção a ser escolhida, e se conseguisse manter uma distância segura, Hashirama não seria um problema.

_O que estou pensando?_ Ele se repreendeu rapidamente. Aquele não era o momento de ceder. Era cedo demais para dizer que estava tudo bem, que talvez conseguisse ter uma vida diferente da que abraçou quando negou seus verdadeiros sentimentos. _Vamos com calma, Madara._

         Um dia ao lado de Hashirama, e já estava daquela forma. Ele então imaginou como seria se aquelas reuniões por causa de Eiji continuassem, mas evitou pensar nas consequências, ao menos por aquele momento.

         A noite parecia que tinha terminado junto com a história que adormeceu não somente Eiji, como também o exausto Izuna. Madara se preparou para ir embora, contando o horário que poderia chegar em casa se partisse em alguns minutos, mas Izuna estava decidido a mantê-lo ali, e recebeu com surpresa o novo jeito de Tobirama, que cedeu aos caprichos do Uchiha mais novo. _Ele está se parecendo mais comigo do que quero admitir._

         Madara quis rir de Tobirama, mas não havia como caçoar do Senju, quando era ele quem estava sendo mais pressionado ali. Izuna não lhe deu opções, assim como Tobirama não dera para Hashirama, que um pouco alterado, entrou na cabana junto com o irmão e Eiji.

         Antes que Izuna se afastasse, o segurou pelo braço, vendo seu sorriso receoso em sua direção.

         — Eu sei o que pretende — avisou, podendo ler suas intenções como se estivessem escritas em sua frente. — Não irá funcionar. E não pense que apenas esta noite será o suficiente para Tobirama deixar de ter a minha desaprovação.

         O aviso não fez o sorriso do Uchiha mais novo diminuir; Izuna se soltou do leve aperto no braço e o receio se foi por completo.

         — Eu não sei do que está falando. Só quero a _nossa família_ reunida um pouco mais. Por Eiji.

         Ele olhou o irmão com seriedade quando o ouviu rir em tom baixo e suspeito. Ele sabia exatamente como se sentia sobre estar perto de Hashirama, mas não quis brigar ou censurá-lo naquele momento; sequer voltou com a ideia de ir embora.

         Madara estava agitado novamente, mas a ansiedade que o tomava era diferente. A cabeça se levantou para olhar o segundo andar, imaginando como seria o resto daquela noite, que diferente do que havia achado, não estava nem perto de terminar.


	3. Sobre o Futuro

O lugar onde seu irmão escolhera viver era afastado, havia uma calmaria que o agradava, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe era estranho. Se estivesse sozinho, apreciaria o silêncio da noite, deitado na cama encostada na parede enquanto observava a lua pela grande janela de vidro. Mas nada disso conseguia deixá-lo calmo como aquele lugar.

          Hashirama estava na cama ao lado, quieto demais para alguém tão falante, e isso o deixava agitado, imaginando o que estava passando pela cabeça do outro. Ele pensou em dizer algo, qualquer coisa para espantar o constrangimento que os abraçou assim que foram deixados sozinhos naquele quarto, mas logo recuou, pois não sabia como ser espontâneo como Hashirama, e ainda temia se envolver demais.

          A briga interna de Madara durou alguns minutos, quando estava quase desistindo de tentar fazer algo com aquela situação, ao mesmo tempo que insistia em querer controlar o coração acelerado. Ouviu um baixo suspiro ao lado, e soube que o silêncio deixaria de existir em breve.

          — Eu nunca pensei que um dia estaríamos assim. Eu imaginei muitas coisas, mas não isto. Eu e você, com um sobrinho, dormindo na casa dos nossos irmãos — a baixa e curta risada de Hashirama balançou o seu coração. Ele quis respondê-lo de alguma forma, mas a falta de coragem o fez se manter calado. — Madara, está acordado? Sei que está, posso perceber pela sua respiração — mais uma risada, e em seguida ouviu a cama ao lado ranger com os movimentos inquietos do Senju. — Você sabia?

          A vez de suspirar profundamente veio para Madara. Ele estava tentando se esforçar, ignorar a agitação no peito por apenas ouvir sua voz daquela forma que parecia mais próxima do que realmente estava.

          — Sabia o quê? — Respondeu de forma impaciente. Os sentimentos que não queria o irritaram, assim como a maneira adorável de agir de Hashirama, que não sabia a hora de se calar.

          — Sobre os nossos irmãos, antes de hoje — a voz do Senju se tornou mais baixa.

          Madara queria cortar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível para ir dormir e acabar logo com a noite, mas Hashirama soube pegá-lo em um assunto que o interessava.

          — Eu suspeitava — respondeu no mesmo tom que fora questionado. Duvidava que Izuna seria indiscreto e ouviria qualquer som que tomasse aquele quarto, mas não sabia se poderia pensar o mesmo de Tobirama. — Você sabia?

          Ele também se moveu na cama. Estava escuro, mas podia ver a silhueta de Hashirama sendo iluminada pela lua, e notou que também tinha a sua atenção do outro lado.

          — Sim. Mas eles nunca tinham me falado, até hoje — o Senju contou com calma, mas um pouco chateado.

          Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, mas como Madara previa, estavam longe de encerrar aquela conversa. Hashirama se mostrou inquieto novamente, chamando sua atenção no mesmo momento.

          — Eu vi eles um dia — o Senju voltou a falar. — Eiji ficou muito doente e acabamos nos unindo por alguns dias. Seu irmão não gostava muito de mim, mas por Eiji, ele fez um esforço — ele fez uma breve pausa, se lembrando de cada detalhe daqueles dias. — Eu ia entrar no quarto para saber como o pequeno estava, mas acabei parando na porta, que estava um pouco aberta.

          — Você espiou eles? — Madara o interrompeu, levantando um pouco o tom de voz. Ás vezes Hashirama não tinha muita noção com a privacidade de outras pessoas e até mesmo a sua própria, e isso era uma das coisas sobre o Senju que o deixava indignado.

          — É claro que não! — Hashirama se defendeu rapidamente, mas ainda sussurrando, e no fim fazendo um som que o mandava diminuir o tom de voz. — Quando percebi que estavam _juntos_ demais, saí tão rápido que em segundos estava do lado de fora — ele se acalmou aos poucos e riu em tom baixo. — Mas estavam fazendo nada demais. Estavam abraçados, felizes porque Eiji estava melhorando.

          Madara não podia ver o seu rosto com clareza, mas pelo som de sua voz, soube perfeitamente que estava sorrindo, daquela forma que fazia o seu peito esquentar. E quando apenas o imaginou de tal forma, não pôde escapar da sensação calorosa.

          — Eu ouvi Tobirama o chamando de _amor_ — o sorriso aumentou, assim como a velocidade das batidas do coração do Uchiha. — Em todos esses anos, nunca o tinha escutado ser tão carinhoso com alguém, nem mesmo usando essa palavra para alguma coisa ou alguém além de Eiji. Fiquei surpreso, mesmo já estando desconfiado sobre o que ele sentia por Izuna.

          Por um momento, Madara não soube como continuar com aquela conversa. Era estranho imaginar Tobirama daquela forma apaixonada, mas, já havia tido uma pequena prova do quanto cuidava e era próximo de Izuna. Ainda era estranho, mesmo tendo-os visto abraçados e com olhares apaixonados, mas era ainda pior imaginar Tobirama daquela forma que Hashirama descrevia. _Eu pensava o mesmo de Izuna, mas agora lembro pouco de quando ele não gostava de Tobirama. Será o mesmo com Hashirama? Tobirama é mesmo tão bom quanto meu irmão diz?_

          — O seu irmão mudou de alguma forma? — Ele aproveitou o momento para perguntar. — Depois de Eiji, ele se tornou alguém diferente?

          — Ele mudou completamente — o Senju não hesitou ao afirmar. — Tobirama nunca demonstrou tanta felicidade antes de Eiji, e isso aumentou por causa de Izuna.

          — Izuna também — Madara admitiu, soltando um suspiro derrotado. — Isso me assustou demais, Hashirama.

          Era incrível como tudo era muito mais fácil quando podia falar um pouco do que sentia. Madara costumava guardar muito para si, cultivando raivas, mágoas e decepções, mas quando estava com Hashirama daquela forma, era como se pudesse se livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos, para poder ser preenchido por algo bom e confortável que vinha com sua voz atenciosa. Ele havia sentido falta daqueles momentos e tantos outros que, estar ali depois de tantos anos o deixava mais atento ao próprio coração, que insistia em alertá-lo de que Izuna tinha razão, que não era tarde demais. _Você também pensa assim, Hashirama?_

          — Ele me disse que brigaram — o Senju disse com cautela, o surpreendendo. Saber que Izuna conversava abertamente com Hashirama o deixou enciumado, mas também, culpado. — Eu e Tobirama também.

          Ele havia imaginado que do lado dos Senju algo parecido acontecera quando Tobirama se afastou com Izuna e Eiji, mas duvidava que Hashirama pudesse ter sido tão cruel quanto ele tinha sido com o irmão mais novo.

          — Por causa da guerra?

          — Sim — a voz de Hashirama soou triste e arrependida. — Fui duro demais com ele.

          Foi com surpresa que ouviu a última frase dita. Os olhos de Madara se arregalaram enquanto se movia na cama, ficando um pouco mais próximo da beirada, para poder ter a visão menos escura do rosto de Hashirama.

          — _Você_ sendo duro com Tobirama? — Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar, sequer imaginar. Os irmãos Senju sempre foram bastante unidos, assim como Madara era com Izuna, mas os Uchiha nunca hesitaram em repreender um ao outro, e do lado de Hashirama e Tobirama... o mais novo era o único que não cedia, e as repreensões do líder dos Senju nunca passavam de uma voz grave e olhar sério, mas no fundo nunca mudava com o irmão.

          — As coisas andam mudando cada vez mais, hm?

          O tom baixo de Hashirama o tirou dos pensamentos, e uma estranha sensação fez o peito doer levemente. Ele não sabia se havia sido a intenção do outro, mas imediatamente se lembrou de ambos, e como eram unidos e cheios de sonhos juntos. _As nossas vidas mudaram demais._

          — Sim...

          — Mas não tudo — o Senju o cortou rapidamente enquanto se sentava sobre a cama, dando uma visão melhor de seu rosto receoso e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. — Eu ainda quero a nossa vila, agora mais do que nunca, por Eiji. Mas, não irá funcionar se não formos nós a...

          — Hashirama — Madara o interrompeu, não sabendo lidar com o que ouvia e o que sentia naquele momento.

          O coração se agitou ainda mais, a ponto de poder senti-lo por todo o corpo que se esquentava com a euforia de Hashirama.

          — Nós podemos recomeçar. Como amigos — o Senju gaguejou, insistindo como antigamente, porém, em um tom diferente do que costumava ser, como se estivesse lhe dando uma última chance. — Eu amava quando éramos amigos e tínhamos momentos assim, juntos, apenas conversando.

          Hashirama recuou quando tentou continuar a falar sobre o passado; ele logo abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro fraco que quase se confundia com sua respiração normalizada.

_Eu também amava esses momentos; sinto falta da nossa amizade, mas também de você por inteiro_. Madara sentiu o rosto esquentar com o próprio pensamento, mas não se repreendeu desta vez. Ele o entendia muito bem, e mais uma vez a voz de Izuna se intrometeu em sua mente.

          — Eu acho que fiquei um pouco emocional depois de perceber que Eiji está crescendo rápido — Hashirama riu envergonhado, no fim, se tornando entristecido. — Desculpe.

          Mais uma vez a resposta estava pronta, só esperando superar o orgulho e encontrar alguma coragem, mas não conseguiu sequer deixar a voz soar pelo o quarto por longos minutos, quase fazendo Hashirama desistir de ouvi-lo.

          O Senju se preparou para deitar novamente, porém, se manteve no mesmo lugar quando finalmente o ouviu, e sentiu o coração se agitar mais do que já estava.

          — Eu não gosto de ter perdido tanto do crescimento dele até aqui — o líder dos Uchiha confessou uma das milhares coisas que o incomodava naquela situação, mas não a maior delas. O que o fazia perder a cabeça e querer chutar o próprio traseiro não era apenas por não ter pedido para Izuna levá-lo consigo, todas as vezes que visitou Eiji nos últimos anos, mas sim o homem que o encarava no meio do escuro, dividido entre sentir esperanças ou se finalmente fecharia a porta que sempre esteve aberta para o Uchiha.

          — Você pode acompanhar agora — Hashirama sussurrou, causando um leve arrepio em seu corpo.

          Madara ainda precisou de um momento de silêncio, mas apenas pelo lado de fora. Por dentro, ele se xingava, lutava consigo mesmo, mas não conseguia mais dar ouvidos para o antigo Izuna, uma das últimas lembranças que guardava de seu irmão antes de se tornar pai. _Então é isso._ Madara se remexeu na cama, deitando as costas no colchão _. Aquele Izuna se foi, e eu ainda não consigo deixar o Madara daquela época ir. Porque eu já tive a minha mudança definitiva, quando conheci Hashirama._ Ele riu internamente. _Mas só percebi isso por causa de uma criança que me fez correr até aqui para experimentar uma fatia de bolo._

          — Nós podemos conversar, depois que formos embora daqui? — Ansioso, perguntou. As mãos tremiam levemente, e sentiu o corpo todo roubar esta sensação, quando ouviu Hashirama se mover sobre o colchão. — Sobre o futuro.

          — Está falando sério? — O Senju soou tão sério que mal o reconheceu.

          — É só uma conversa — gaguejou, sendo levado pelo o orgulho novamente, porém, já convencido de que não seria possível voltar a se esconder por detrás da máscara que usava desde o dia em que o havia rejeitado.

          Hashirama se moveu novamente, e desta vez, o Uchiha pôde ouvi-lo com mais clareza, dando passos apressados pelo chão se madeira. O colchão em que estava deitado chacoalhou e a luz da lua foi interrompida pelo corpo do Senju, que se sentou ao seu lado, dando uma visão mais nítida de sua face afoita.

          — Não brinque com isso, Madara — pediu com o tom de voz trêmulo e ainda mais ansioso.

          — Não estou brincando! — O Uchiha exclamou enquanto também se sentava, se aproximando um pouco mais de Hashirama.

          Ele odiava quando o Senju duvidava de suas palavras, o que o fez notar a situação em que o outro estava um pouco mais tarde. Hashirama tremia levemente, enquanto os olhos juntavam lágrimas que queria reprimir, mas no fim não conseguiu. Os lábios estavam abertos, mostrando que tentava respondê-lo, porém, nada saía.

          — Ei — Madara sentiu o coração pesar no peito, e logo tocou o rosto molhado com carinho. — Se acalme — pediu, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora mais lágrimas do outro.

          Seu corpo estremeceu com um soluço, e sem pensar uma única vez, Madara o trouxe para mais perto, deitando a cabeça de Hashirama em seu ombro. Os dedos tocaram os fios castanhos, e o acariciou devagar enquanto sentia a roupa se tornar molhada.

          Sem saber o que fazer além de estar ali, Madara permaneceu quieto, imaginando o quanto o Senju guardava, igual a ele mesmo. Hashirama sempre foi o mais sentimental e transparente. _Não consigo dizer o quão difícil tem sido por minha causa, mas posso imaginar, porque para mim fora terrível. Eu sou um grande idiota._

          — Desculpe — Hashirama se desencostou de seu ombro, com o rosto avermelhado pelo o choro e também a vergonha que sentia. — Eu só preciso de um momento — ele ainda soluçava enquanto falava. — Eu quero a nossa vila, nossos dias juntos, mas não tenho certeza se consigo ser apenas o seu amigo. Quero dizer, eu quero a sua amizade de volta, mas...

          — Eu entendo — Madara o interrompeu em tom baixo enquanto voltava a tocá-lo, limpando suas lágrimas devagar.

          — Não entende — o Senju respirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça. A mão trêmula acariciou uma das que lhe tocavam o rosto que se tornou sério. — Eu ainda te amo. E acho que nunca vou conseguir sumir com esse sentimento. Você me toca assim, e eu... — ele tomou ar novamente, tentando impedir outra lágrima. — Desculpe. Me desculpe. Eu não posso mais fingir — Hashirama fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor que Madara transmitia através da leve carícia. — Eu te amo.

          O nome do líder dos Senju foi chamado em tom baixo. Madara voltou a acariciá-lo com a paciência que não costumava ter. Ver Hashirama desabar daquela forma feriu o coração do Uchiha, que assumia toda a culpa pelo o que via naquele momento.

          — Não diga que sente muito por isso — Madara pediu de forma sussurrada enquanto tocava a testa de Hashirama com a sua. — Você não precisa fingir. Nunca mais faça isso.

          Os olhos castanhos se tornaram surpresos pelas palavras e gestos que recebia, e pela primeira vez, não soube o que dizer para respondê-lo. Hashirama sentiu o corpo arrepiar levemente enquanto o coração acelerava com a aproximação inesperada. Ele desejou poder ver o rosto do Uchiha com mais clareza naquele momento, porém, o pensamento se foi rapidamente, quando ambos se aproximaram um pouco mais. Madara parou quando os lábios se esbarraram, mas Hashirama não aguentou mais esperar. Desde o momento em que o vira entrar pela porta daquela cabana, tê-lo em seus braços e sentir os beijos deliciosos que costumavam trocar era tudo o que mais desejava, e não hesitou para tomar os lábios com os seus com ansiedade e imensa saudade.

          O beijo eufórico se tornou lento com o tempo, trazendo a sensação quente que há muito não era capaz de sentir; a que lhe esquentava o corpo por completo, mas se intensificava principalmente na região do peito.

          Madara estremeceu com o toque da mão por baixo de sua camisa, e soltou um baixo ofego quando os lábios se separaram por um breve momento. Ambos se olharam da mesma forma; desejosos e saudosos, mas logo voltaram a fechar os olhos para um novo beijo que lhes tiraria o ar.

          A carícia em seu peitoral o esquentou como acontecia com Hashirama, porém, trouxe outras sensações que o deixaram alerta. Os toques do Senju eram gostosos e o faziam querer se entregar a eles enquanto sugava os lábios que devoravam os seus, mas, apesar de todo o desejo, ainda tinha juízo, ao menos um pouco mais que Hashirama, que devagar o deitou sobre a cama, beijando-o com mais euforia enquanto se deitava sobre o seu corpo e descia a carícia para a calça.

          Madara perdeu a resistência por um breve momento, tocando os cabelos castanhos com carinho, mas um baixo barulho, vindo de qualquer canto da casa, da floresta ou fosse apenas algo de sua mente, o fez despertar e segurou o ombro de Hashirama quando interrompeu o beijo.

          — Espere — pediu ofegante, procurando não se deixar levar pelo olhar brilhante pela luxúria em sua direção, ou a mão que ainda tocava o seu membro de maneira vagarosa e provocante. — A gente não vai transar com os nossos irmãos aqui do lado, e nosso _sobrinho_.

          Ele ficou horrorizado apenas por imaginar que não estavam completamente sozinhos, e o sorriso inocente e imaginário de Eiji que tomou sua mente naquele momento o fez se esfriar aos poucos.

          Respeitando ao pedido, mas frustrado por ter que obedecê-lo, Hashirama afastou a mão de sua calça, porém, não moveu o resto do corpo, que estava totalmente sobre o outro. Os corações estavam acelerados e as respirações igualmente descontroladas, trazendo certa vergonha para o Uchiha, e abrindo um leve sorriso nos lábios de Hashirama.

          — Se eles não estivessem aqui, nós iríamos? — O Senju perguntou de maneira maliciosa, mas também esperançosa.

          Madara sentiu o rosto esquentar com intensidade, e desviou o olhar por um breve momento, enquanto balançava a cabeça de maneira orgulhosa. O sorriso de Hashirama se tornou largo e uma boba risada escapou no momento em que tocou o braço que se estendia em sua direção; os lábios tocaram a mão em seu ombro, trazendo a atenção do Uchiha sobre si novamente.

_Eu senti tanto a sua falta._ Madara não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso discreto causado pelo completamente aberto do Senju, que se puxou ainda mais quando tocou o seu rosto que antes era frio e molhado pelas lágrimas. _Tão quente, exatamente como eu me lembrava_.

          — Você fica muito melhor assim — disse em tom baixo e ainda envergonhado. Era difícil agir espontaneamente como antes, quando eram tão unidos que jamais imaginariam que passariam por tudo o que os levou até ali.

          A baixa risada de Hashirama o arrepiou pela incontável vez naquela noite, e sem se deixar levar pelo receio, levantou a cabeça para começar um longo beijo, que os levara a outro e mais um que o fez perder os sentidos por um momento. Temeu não conseguir barrar Hashirama, se continuassem daquela forma, mas a agitação emocional daquela noite acabou os vencendo, e após tantos beijos e carícias suaves, só teve tempo se assentir, quando o Senju perguntou se poderia permanecer ali pelo o resto da noite.

          Madara sentiu um calor confortável quando os braços de Hashirama o trouxeram para mais perto do peitoral que se juntava ao seu debaixo da grossa coberta, e em um pouco depois, dormiu, pela primeira vez sem se preocupar com o sentimento solitário que o acompanhara por anos, pois ali, ele deixara de existir.


	4. Sobre Nós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Não consegui revisar ele todo, perdoem os erros.  
> Este é o último capítulo, saboreiem com cuidado ahuhsausa

Madara deitou as costas no chão, já acostumado com o desconforto. As noites nos acampamentos eram passadas com uma manta fina usada como colchão e, para ele, aquilo era comum. E ainda que Hashirama também estivesse acostumado a semanas fora do conforto de sua cama, ele não optou pelo mesmo tipo de descanso. Não pelo local, mas por se sentir agitado demais para relaxar como o outro parecia conseguir. A conversa entre ambos havia sido muito melhor do que o imaginado, e finalmente estavam dando passos para alcançar a paz, porém, Hashirama não conseguia se sentir calmo com aquele silêncio sobre a noite na casa de Tobirama. Ele estava contando não apenas com o avanço dos clãs, mas também deles, _juntos_ , como sempre fantasiou.

          Medo o tomou durante todo aquele tempo de espera, imaginando se Madara havia correspondido seus beijos e o envolvido em seus braços apenas pelo clima do momento. Ele tentou disfarçar, olhando para a saída da caverna após acenderem uma fogueira, e se deixou levar pelos pensamentos e o som da tempestade que os obrigara a interromper a conversa para se abrigarem com urgência. A maior parte do assunto estava encerrado; a maioria dos clãs e os desejos de seus líderes combinavam, e só precisavam marcar uma data para a nova reunião, porém, Hashirama esperava muito mais do que uma conversa formal. _Eu pensei que ele ia dizer que mentiu sobre não me amar, que ao menos agiria como se sentisse muito, mas nada aconteceu_ , pensou o Senju com frustração.

          Seu olhar caiu sobre Madara enquanto a mente trabalhava, e o viu tão tranquilo quanto quando havia se deitado. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ouvia o barulho da chuva, e a calmaria que se estendia acabou tirando o medo de Hashirama, trazendo um pouco de raiva no lugar. As pernas balançando devagar o fizeram respirar pesadamente, e até mesmo as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito começaram a irritá-lo.

          Hashirama pensou em ir embora. Não faria mal se molhar um pouco, talvez até ajudaria a acalmá-lo, mas ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fugia, muito menos ficava quieto, fosse nas ações ou nas palavras.

          Ele enfim se moveu quando a chuva se tornou mais intensa, e sem pensar no que fazia, apoiou as mãos aos lados da cabeça de Madara, enquanto metade de seu corpo se equilibrava acima do outro. Um fraco sorriso se abriu aos poucos nos lábios do Uchiha, avisando o riso baixo que viria a seguir. As sobrancelhas de Hashirama se juntaram, e sua raiva se intensificou um pouco mais, mas por um momento muito breve. Seu interior se agitou de outra maneira quando os olhos negros enfim o encararam, e o sorriso aumentou.

          — Por que está rindo? — Hashirama perguntou em tom baixo, querendo mostrar-se ofendido sem saber o motivo, mas não conseguindo pela sensação entorpecida que tomou seu corpo.

          A mão enluvada de Madara subiu até o rosto tão perto do seu, desarmando-o completamente.

          — Você é transparente demais — Madara segurou um novo riso. — Todo agitado por todo esse tempo. Se queria se aproximar, deveria ter feito assim que me viu.

          O polegar de Madara acariciou a bochecha com cuidado antes de descer até os lábios abertos enquanto era olhado com uma expressão idiota. Ele teve que segurar outro riso quando o ouviu exclamar sua confusão seguida de mais indignação.

          — Você esteve brincando comigo esse tempo todo?

          Madara falhou em segurar a voz e soltou seu humor de maneira abafada.

          — Eu só queria ver como você ia agir. Não me olhe assim, foi uma tortura para mim também. Isso serve de consolo?

          — Você...

          Hashirama interrompeu a fala, se segurando para não o xingar como queria.

          — O quê? — A pergunta do Uchiha começou em tom ainda divertido, mas preocupação o tomou quando viu a expressão séria à sua frente.

          — Eu pensei que não me queria, por isso não disse nada — a mágoa que Hashirama tentou segurar se misturou com a raiva em sua voz embargada.

          Madara respirou fundo, se sentindo culpado não apenas pela brincadeira, mas por todo o passado. Mas ainda assim, teve o rápido pensamento do quão idiota Hashirama era.

          — Depois de tudo o que houve na casa dos nossos irmãos, você ainda pensava assim? — Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos castanhos do líder dos Senju, vendo que estava certo. Hashirama era um idiota, mas um idiota que ele amava grandemente. — Você realmente acreditou em mim, anos atrás, não é? — Madara o observou assentir devagar. — Idiota.

          Uma tola risada fez o Uchiha se agitar internamente. Ele adorava aquele som.

          — Esse sou eu —Hashirama deu de ombros, mostrando-se mais leve do que estava segundos atrás.

          Ambos se calaram ao notar a aproximação e a intenção que ela tinha, antes de travarem a breve conversa, mas que esclareceu um pouco mais sobre o que sentiam. Mas para Madara, nenhuma palavra poderia explicar como se sentia com Hashirama tão próximo daquela maneira. Ele não sabia explicar se era seu coração que batia forte e rápido demais, fazendo seu corpo estremecer, ou se era o contrário; se o forte arrepio era o causador do amortecimento em suas pernas ou se era culpado por fazer seu corpo queimar como se estivesse entrado em contato direto com o sol. Hashirama sempre o deixava de tal forma no passado, mas naquele instante tudo era ainda mais intenso, principalmente o sentimento em seu peito.

          Uma das mãos se levantou quando não aguentou mais fingir que era forte o suficiente para resistir ao bobo sorriso nos lábios do Senju. Ele queria tocar a pele morena, sentir o calor gostoso que sabia que apenas ele podia transmitir, porém, parou no belo colar que pendia do pescoço acima de si e repousava em seu próprio peito.

          E depois de muito tempo, Madara conseguiu sorrir.

          Aquele colar havia sido um presente seu, e mesmo evitando pensar no passado por todo aquele tempo, no fundo sabia que o Senju jamais o jogaria ou daria para alguém. Aquela era a prova que ambos não temiam se amar, o lembrete que Madara um dia quis tanto esquecer.

          — Eu senti a sua falta — Madara sussurrou ao voltar a olhá-lo e segurou com firmeza o pingente entre seus dedos. — Todos os dias.

          O sorriso acalorado que recebeu de imediato o fez se agitar novamente, e Madara viu que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo.

          — Eu também senti a sua falta — Hashirama disse em resposta, não se importando em mostrar sua face em um tom levemente avermelhado.

          Não havia muita distância para separá-los, e Madara foi o responsável de diminuí-la ainda mais. Já havia sido forte o bastante; não conseguiria mais se manter tão distante de Hashirama.

          Seus dedos puxaram o colar com cuidado, trazendo os lábios de Hashirama para mais perto dos seus, e sugando levemente o superior. Ele queria ir com calma, recordar de cada movimento trocado na noite do aniversário de Eiji, mas paciência nunca fora o seu forte, e apesar da personalidade de Hashirama, ele também não aplicava tal virtude em momentos como aquele.

          O Senju foi o primeiro a ceder, e com euforia dominou os lábios de Madara. Seu corpo se arrastou sobre o outro por completo enquanto as mãos acariciavam o peitoral. Ao ficar entre as pernas de Madara, uma das mãos desceu pelo abdômen até alcançar a barra da blusa. A carícia continuou por baixo do tecido, e Hashirama sentiu a pele de Madara estremecer levemente.

          Os lábios se largaram, mas os de Hashirama só ficaram desocupados por um breve momento, até os olhares excitados se encontrarem e ver o Uchiha assentir levemente. Hashirama não perdeu tempo e deu liberdade para seus lábios e língua provarem a pele do pescoço do outro. Ele o sugou sem se preocupar com as marcas avermelhadas que ficariam mais visíveis no futuro, e se concentrou em apenas sentir o gosto que nunca havia sumido de suas lembranças.

          A respiração pesada de Madara deixava seu corpo cada vez mais quente, assim como a necessidade de senti-lo cada vez mais aumentava. Logo a blusa azul escura foi retirada, e desta vez não houve olhares ou dúvidas se poderia prosseguir. A língua de Hashirama rapidamente provou um dos mamilos duros de Madara, fazendo-o soltar um baixo ofego enquanto afundava a mão nos cabelos castanhos. O corpo de Madara tremeu com intensidade quando o outro mamilo recebeu atenção dos dedos hábeis de Hashirama, que sorriu sobre a pele avermelhada. _Ele ainda é sensível aqui_ , pensou o Senju enquanto se deliciava com os ofegos que aos poucos se tornavam baixos gemidos.

          — Eu senti falta da sua voz — sussurrou Hashirama ao levantar a cabeça. O rosto avermelhado do outro, pelo misto de excitação e vergonha, o fez sorrir largamente, mostrando a malícia que desde sempre só havia sido revelada para aquele abaixo de si. O toque da mão de Hashirama desceu pelo peitoral firme, acariciando com desejo. — Quase enlouqueci de saudade de tocar a sua pele, te beijar, sentir você por dentro... — foi a vez de Hashirama estremecer enquanto falava e admirava o homem que tanto amava. A mão desceu até a calça, desabotoando-a enquanto seus dedos impacientes já acariciavam a ereção em baixo do tecido.

          — Você é tão lindo, Madara.

          — Hashirama.

          O chamado foi atipicamente manhoso e baixo, mas para o Senju, apesar de fazer muito tempo que não o ouvia de tal maneira, não era novidade. E sabia que significava que se não se calasse, Madara logo se fecharia pela vergonha. E ele se calou, mas o sorriso provocante continuou sem controle enquanto se livrava da calça juntamente com a roupa íntima.

          Logo a parte superior de seu quimono também foi fazer companhia para as roupas escuras ao lado, o que espantou um pouco da vergonha de Madara, que se enchia de mais admiração e desejo por ele. As mãos estavam cobertas pelas luvas negras, e ele nem pensou em tirá-las antes de tocar o peitoral bronzeado, que se arrepiou levemente pelo toque do couro.

          Madara sentia-se embriagado com as carícias de Hashirama. Sempre fora de tal maneira quando eram mais jovens, porém, naquele dia a intensidade de cada roçar de peles era tripla. Ele não havia mentido quando confessou a saudade que sentia de Hashirama, e pôde sentir nos lábios que deslizavam entre suas coxas que o que ouviu mais cedo também não havia sido uma brincadeira. Hashirama provava cada pedaço de pele, marcando-o e excitando-o como apenas ele conseguia. Os beijos subiram até a virilha, e sem hesitar, massageou o membro com uma das mãos enquanto sua língua provava o que estava ansioso para tocar há algum tempo.

          A voz de Madara escapou um pouco mais alta quando a ereção enfim recebeu atenção, e por mais que observá-lo devorando-o por completo fosse extremamente excitante, não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos ou sequer seu raciocínio, que se perdeu juntamente com os movimentos dos lábios que o acariciavam.

          A mão novamente procurou os cabelos castanhos, que cobriam um dos ombros largos de Hashirama. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas podia vê-lo com perfeição, sugando-o e lambendo a ereção com fome e saudade. Os movimentos eram intensos e precisos, habilmente agindo da maneira exata que fazia o Uchiha se descontrolar e deixar a voz sair alta.

          Madara se sentia maravilhosamente bem, como há muito não acontecia, e exatamente por este motivo, teve que recobrar um pouco de sua sanidade e chamar por Hashirama, fazendo-o parar por um momento. Ele cuidava das necessidades de seu corpo sozinho com frequência, mais especificamente quando não conseguia se controlar e sua mente e corpo se lembravam de Hashirama. Ele era resistente, e era orgulhoso disso, porém, ter o real Hashirama depois de tanto tempo era demais até mesmo para o shinobi mais forte dos Uchiha.

          Madara não iria pedir, ele jamais abriria a boca para dizer algo nem mesmo semelhante, mas tinha sorte por Hashirama conhecê-lo bem. O sorriso que o arrepiava por completo retornou para os lábios agora avermelhados, e não houve hesitação em nenhuma das partes após Hashirama retirar as calças e segurar a cintura de Madara, virando-o no chão. As mãos apoiaram sobre as folhas, assim como os joelhos, e Madara respirou fundo, sabendo o que sentiria de início, mas ainda assim, ansioso demais para o que demoraria um pouco para vir.

          Ele sentiu-se ser acariciado levemente, em seguida, um gostoso calor se espallhou em suas costas. Hashirama havia debruçado sobre ele, enquanto afastava seus cabelos para deixar o caminho até o seu pescoço livre para os seus lábios. Madara sentiu o corpo relaxar aos poucos, mas sua ansiedade ainda estava ali, e era tanta que o indicador de Hashirama fora recebido sem resistência.

_Eu senti tanto a falta a dele, que não me importaria se me penetrasse agora mesmo_ , pensou Madara. Seu rosto fora segurado em seguida, e os lábios receberam um afoito beijo quando alcançados. O toque das línguas serviu para esquentá-los ainda mais, e Hashirama se apressou em adicionar mais dedos para prepará-lo. Estava tão ansioso quanto Madara, mas ainda assim, ele esperou.

          Seus dedos entraram lentamente, acariciando-o com cuidado, até poder se mover com alguma velocidade, que fora rapidamente aprovada. Os quadris de Madara passaram a se mover em seu próprio ritmo, excitando-se cada vez mais, porém, Hashirama interrompeu seu prazer ao retirar os dedos.

          Madara rapidamente olhou para trás, mas se arrependeu na mesma velocidade, por conta de sua vergonha. Ele observou o sorriso de Hashirama descer para substituir seus dedos pela língua que deslizou para dentro de seu corpo com facilidade. A voz que então era contida soou um pouco mais alta e erótica pela caverna. A língua de Hashirama o umedecia com abundância enquanto entrava e saía de seu corpo, e Madara sentiu que poderia gozar sem nem ao menos ter o membro trocado.

          Ele estava mais do que pronto, foi o que pensou quando chamou por Hashirama, que de maneira trêmula o segurou pela cintura enquanto voltava a levantar o rosto. Mais um beijo foi trocado antes de Madara sentir o membro do Senju tocá-lo, e ele enfim percebeu que talvez tivesse sido melhor ter esperado um pouco mais. O grito foi segurado mesmo quando o membro se forçou a entrar por inteiro, mas um baixo gemido dolorido acabou escapando juntamente com o prazeroso de Hashirama, que se aquietou rapidamente.

          — Você está bem? — A pergunta soou baixa, ofegante e preocupada.

          Levou algum tempo até Madara conseguir falar com clareza, e ele respirou fundo antes de olhar para o rosto inclinado em sua direção.

          — Faz algum tempo — ele sorriu sem jeito e olhou para o chão. Mas não conseguiu manter o olhar longe quando voltou a ouvir a voz do outro.

          — Quanto?

          Madara sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, e o olhou de uma maneira que respondeu muito mais do que se tivesse respondido com palavras. _Eu não acredito que você quer falar sobre isso, e justo agora_ , Madara pensou, e iria falar, porém, seus pensamentos fugiram quando sentiu uma mão acariciar sua ereção vagarosamente.

          — Sério? — Perguntou Hashirama ao se debruçar um pouco mais sobre ele. — Eu também. Eu... — ele hesitou por um momento — não estive com ninguém por todo esse tempo. Eu não consigo tocar ninguém além de você deste jeito — a outra mão tocou a coxa de Madara com firmeza, lhe causando um leve arrepio. — Só você consegue me deixar assim.

          Hashirama moveu os quadris devagar enquanto terminava a última frase, e o conjunto das carícias e palavras fizeram o corpo de Madara enfim clamar por mais agitação.

          — Eu não me lembro de nem mesmo _eu_ te deixar como agora — Madara conseguiu rir entre um gemido, sentindo o membro de Hashirama duro como nunca. — Hashi — ele chamou pelo antigo apelido do Senju, enquanto também movia os quadris devagar, chamando-o para se mover com mais rapidez.

          Hashirama riu com malícia ao ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas, mas qualquer tentativa de parecer controlado se foi com o movimento e o apelido. _Ele costumava me chamar de Hashi o tempo todo_ , pensou Hashirama. _Eu senti muito a falta de ouvir isso._

          Já livre de preocupações, Hashirama não esperou nem por mais um minuto. Suas costas voltaram a ficar retas e seus movimentos começaram ainda lentos, mas entrando e saindo de Madara com força, fazendo-o gemer em deleite após acostumá-lo consigo.

          Em pouco tempo, Hashirama perdeu completamente o controle, e Madara não se importou nem um pouco com a alta velocidade e força com que era penetrado. Sabendo que estavam sozinhos e muito longe de qualquer clã, ele soltou um pouco de seus gemidos, mas ainda tentando suprimir os que queriam vir altos demais. Ele adorava ter Hashirama dentro de si, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho e não daria aquela satisfação para o Senju, que na verdade já era mais do que satisfeito por ouvir o pouco que ele deixava escapar. Mas, foi difícil para ambos controlarem as vozes em certos momentos, e um deles fora quando Hashirama voltou a se debruçar sobre as costas de Madara, a fim de beijá-lo. As línguas se tocaram desajeitadas, mas foi o suficiente para aumentar o desejo do ato. Era difícil se manter naquela posição, mas as bocas não queriam se desgrudar, assim como os corpos, completamente suados e ofegantes.

          Hashirama então se retirou de Madara e o virou para se deitar sobre as folhas novamente. Não houve tempo de descanso, e logo voltou a penetrá-lo com força, tirando um alto gemido que saiu pela metade, sendo cortado pelos lábios famintos do Senju. As pernas do Uchiha envolveram a cintura do Senju, que aumentou o ritmo de seus quadris. A posição fez com que o membro de Madara fosse estimulado, fazendo-o sentir o dobro do prazer de antes, e não demorou para que sentisse seu corpo tremer fortemente enquanto os arrepios e entorpecimento o tomassem. Seu sêmen jorrou para o abdômen, pescoço e queixo no mesmo momento em que seus lábios foram libertos para que enfim soltasse um alto gemido, que se estendeu para outros por ainda mais tempo.

          Hashirama ainda se movia em seu interior, rápido e forte, e para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais, a deliciosa língua de seu parceiro deslizou por seu queixo, provando seu líquido, e repetindo o ato em seu pescoço com ainda mais prazer. O braço de Madara agarrou o ombro de Hashirama com força ao senti-lo trêmulo em seu corpo, e mais gemidos saíram quando um dos mamilos voltaram a ser acariciados, desta vez com ainda mais facilidade pelo sêmen que o molhara.

          Ouvir Madara tão à vontade e por fim chamando seu apelido mais uma vez foi demais para Hashirama. Ele preencheu o interior do Uchiha ao soltar um longo e rouco gemido, em seguida voltando a tomar os lábios para si. Aos poucos os movimentos se tornaram lentos, até pararem, e mesmo exausto e sem fôlego, Hashirama ainda encontrou forças para sorrir largamente.

          Os joelhos avermelhados se afastaram do chão quando o corpo cedeu e se deitou ao lado de Madara. A cabeça do Senju virou para o lado, podendo vê-lo sorrir de maneira discreta enquanto o olhava da mesma forma que era olhado. As respirações ofegantes ainda precisavam de mais tempo para serem normalizadas, porém, Hashirama não encontrou forças para se segurar e se aproximou um pouco mais, para beijá-lo. _Já me segurei demais por todos esses anos._

          O Senju suspirou satisfeito quando as bocas se afastaram, e o sorriso voltou a se abrir enquanto esbarrava o nariz no do Uchiha, que ainda estava juntando forças para se mover novamente. As testas se tocaram e Hashirama tocou o rosto suado e avermelhado ao beijá-lo outra vez, mas de maneira rápida e comportada.

          — Eu te amo tanto, Madara — sussurrou, conseguindo aumentar um pouco mais o sorriso tímido do Uchiha, e sentindo o coração acelerar com a bela visão que tinha.

          — Eu sei — Madara riu em tom baixo, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Os olhos castanhos se mostraram ansiosos em sua direção, e pela primeira vez, o Uchiha não se sentiu impedido de falar o que guardava desde que eram garotos. — E também te amo. Mais do que pode imaginar.

          O rosto aqueceu, assim como o peito quando a reação fora tão espontânea, o que era esperado de alguém como o líder dos Senju. O coração se agitou quando o viu se sentar enquanto os lábios atingiam o limite de um largo sorriso. A baixa risada contente de Hashirama o fez agir da mesma forma, e logo se sentou, ficando ao seu lado enquanto os lábios tocavam o ombro do outro. O toque no peitoral estremeceu Hashirama, ele pôde sentir, mas a luva de couro ainda o atrapalhava se senti-lo com completo. Rapidamente uma delas foi retirada com a boca e antes de voltar a tocá-lo o ouviu rir de maneira maliciosa.

          — Eu amo quando faz isso — Hashirama corou enquanto tocava a nuca, arrancando uma deliciosa gargalhada do Uchiha, que apesar de bastante seguro por fora, estava tão agitado quanto o outro.

          Madara tocou o rosto quente à frente, o acariciou levemente, um pouco antes de Hashirama perder um pouco das forças com o carinho que havia sentido falta. Ele logo se aproximou um pouco mais, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Madara, e soltou um leve suspiro. O silêncio entre eles desta vez fora confortável e acolhedor, assim como os braços que envolviam o Senju, que se amoleceu ainda mais com a nova carícia em seus longos cabelos.

          — Nós deveríamos morar juntos, quando tivermos a nossa vila — Hashirama sugeriu subitamente, surpreendendo o Uchiha, que não esperava por uma sugestão tão atrevida.

          — Eu não acho que seríamos bem vistos desta maneira — disse o óbvio, podendo imaginar perfeitamente os olhares tortos e as palavras maldosas dos membros de todos os clãs.

          — Eu não me importo.

          Madara foi surpreendido mais uma vez. Os olhos se arregalaram, mas logo se tornaram divertidos, quando Hashirama levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

          — E eu achando que Madara Uchiha era o rebelde — ele riu entre a frase, ainda achando aquela ideia absurda, mas sentindo-se bastante tentado a aceitá-la. Lidar com falatórios e descontentamentos não era uma novidade para ele, o que o puxou um pouco mais para o seu lado que já havia aceito aquele futuro.

          — Eu aprendi com você.

          O sorriso que o provocava o fez rir em tom alto, e sentindo o coração mais agitado do que em qualquer momento passado, voltou a tocar o rosto esperançoso de Hashirama

          — Bem — soltou um leve suspiro —, então sabe que não vou te impedir nessa ideia.

          — Sério?

          Os olhos de Hashirama brilharam, mostrando toda a emoção que sentira quando o Uchiha assentiu. Ele se afobou, cheio de planos e novas visões para um novo futuro onde não apenas estariam juntos, e Madara apenas o observou mover os lábios e as mãos enquanto contava tudo o que estava em sua mente, sem deixar detalhe algum de fora. O fraco sorriso do Uchiha permaneceu intacto naquele momento, mas não resistiu em abri-lo um pouco mais, a medida que o Senju se tornava cada vez mais animada. _Eu senti falta disso._ Ouvir Hashirama tagarelar sempre fora uma alegria secreta, e aproveitou o máximo que pôde do som da voz que trazia tantas sensações diferentes para o seu corpo. Mas, não foi possível se segurar o tempo todo.

          No meio da conversa, seus lábios já estavam grudados na pele morena, beijando-lhe o ombro, o ouvindo falar sobre a casa que gostaria de ter; chegando no pescoço, quando as descrições sonhadoras foram deixadas de lado, para serem substituídas por algo mais íntimo. Madara sentiu o corpo se arrepiar com força quando o sugou levemente, enquanto uma das mãos tocavam a coxa de Hashirama, que suspirou levemente um pouco antes de abaixar a cabeça, para sussurrar em seu ouvido o que pretendia fazer quando tivessem o quarto que dividiriam todas as noites.

          Madara soltou uma fraca risada, sentindo o corpo sob seus toques se arrepiar com intensidade, e abriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto devagar empurrar o peitoral de Hashirama, para deitá-lo. A posição entre as longas pernas era uma de suas preferidas, assim como o olhar luxurioso em sua direção.

          — Sua vez? — Hashirama sorriu de maneira provocante enquanto sentia suas coxas voltarem a ter a atenção das mãos fortes do Uchiha.

          Ambos riram em tom baixo.

          — Eu sei que vem sonhando com isso.

          Ele se debruçou sobre Hashirama, sentindo o corpo reagir de imediato quando o viu assentir enquanto sua mão descia pela própria barriga, até chegar no membro de Madara, massageando-o sem pudor algum.

          Os lábios se tocaram com euforia novamente, e o desejo um pelo o outro dobrou enquanto Hashirama era envolvido. Os gemidos se tornaram menos contidos, assim como as palavras entre o ato. Madara não escondeu o quanto o excitava ver Hashirama movendo os quadris com rapidez enquanto era penetrado, muito menos hesitou quando o ato teve fim, e poucos minutos depois, foi colocado sobre o colo do Senju, passando a se mover com igual vontade sobre ele.

          O cansaço veio no fim da tarde. Os corpos estavam exaustos demais para continuar como queriam; ainda não parecia o suficiente, não depois de todos aqueles anos sem saborearem um ao outro, mas, não houve opções após longas horas e o frio da chuva que ainda continuava entrou na caverna, no momento em que as chamas da fogueira se apagaram.

          As roupas foram colocadas quando se limparam com a água da chuva, e correram para os braços um do outro quando a chama foi acesa novamente. O frio ficara pior após se aventurarem na chuva, e se apertaram um nos braços do outro lado da fogueira.

          Naturalmente o assunto que os levou ali retornou enquanto Hashirama deitava a cabeça no ombro de Madara, enquanto sentia suas costas serem acariciadas da mesma forma que fazia com o peitoral coberto pela grossa blusa azul marinho. As dificuldades para aquela união nunca foram exclusivas da briga entre os principais líderes da guerra, e com cautela, tentaram visualizar o que poderia dar errado e certo naquela reunião que os enchia de ansiedade.

          — Alguns não vão aceitar — Hashirama destacou o que poderia ser o maior problema para eles. Todos os respeitavam como os líderes que eram, mas não se calavam, e eram acostumados a serem sempre escutados.

          — Você pode convencer o seu lado? — Madara perguntou, preocupado com o seu próprio lado, enquanto torcia para que ao menos os Senju e seus aliados não fossem tão problemáticos.

          — Acredito que sim. E o seu?

          — O meu clã com certeza irá me ouvir, e sei que posso convencê-los, se descordarem, assim como os outros clãs, mas, podemos ter problemas com os Hagoromo; eles não vão aceitar ceder sem uma luta.

          Hashirama se apoiou em seu peito para poder levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo com seriedade.

          — E o que faremos?

          Madara soltou um suspiro derrotado. Ele sentia que Hashirama não ia gostar do que tinha para falar.

          — Nós lutamos.

          — Não pode estar falando sério — como imaginou, o Senju se afastou um pouco mais, endireitando a postura e o olhando com incredulidade.

          O seu lado impaciente se agitou internamente, porém, o engoliu, mantendo a calma que não era o seu normal, mas que manteria para aliviar a expressão preocupada no belo rosto à frente.

          — Mas estou — afirmou com seriedade. Madara voltou a tocar as costas do Senju, o trazendo para perto novamente, e assim podendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos. — Esses homens não estão acostumados a ceder. Nós sabemos como é, fomos criados assim.

          O Senju desviou o olhar derrotado. Ele entendia o que Madara queria dizer, e por isso era ainda mais difícil aceitar que o mundo em que viviam era daquela forma.

          — Ou você ganha ou morre — ele repetiu o que ouviu de Tajima Uchiha, quando teve sua última luta com Butsuma Senju, seu pai. De forma irônica, ambos caíram naquela noite, e jamais esqueceria da expressão do pai, minutos antes de dar seu último suspiro.

          As mortes dos antigos líderes deveriam ter mostrado ao povo shinobi que o mundo jamais se aquietaria com a visão que ambos tinham, mas nada os fez abaixar as armas, pelo o contrário, só os deixou mais ávidos pela guerra, que se tornou ainda mais vingativa.

          — Nós podemos mudar isso, mas não há como arriscar agora — Madara o fez sentir um pouco de esperança quando afirmou. — Precisamos disso, por nossos irmãos, por Eiji, por _nós_.

          Mais uma vez ele entendia o que ouvia, mas ainda havia o sentimento incômodo que não o deixava se entregar completamente a ideia que nem havia sido apresentada por completo, mas já temia.

          — Então o quê? — Hashirama perguntou. — Nós lutamos, e alguém tem que morrer? Não vai ser muito diferente de como estávamos antes, Madara! — Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto do Uchiha com carinho. — Eu não quero sequer machucá-lo.

          Madara sorriu de maneira discreta.

          — Eu não vou machucá-lo também — afirmou com confiança, porém, logo seu sorriso morreu, e soltou um suspiro derrotado. — Talvez um pouco; precisamos ser convincentes.

          — Nós vamos fingir?

          Hashirama o olhou com receio. Ele podia se controlar muito bem, porém, fingir uma luta era um assunto completamente diferente. Mentir não era uma tarefa fácil para o líder dos Senju, e o dos Uchiha estava completamente ciente disto.

          — Precisamos mostrar que ainda lutamos por eles, caso ainda queiram batalhar, e ao mesmo tempo, cuidar um do outro — Madara continuou a acariciar a pele de Hashirama enquanto explicava. — Não vejo outra opção para pessoas acostumadas apenas a violência. Tem uma ideia melhor? Sou todo ouvidos.

          Ele tentou pensar em outra saída; algumas ideias pareciam boas, mas nenhuma convenceria os shinobi de que tentaram vencer até o fim. Hashirama olhou para Madara, crente de que não havia dúvidas em seu plano e balançou a cabeça.

          A conversa continuou, e os deixaram completamente divididos pela primeira vez naquele dia. Hashirama queria contar o plano para Izuna; Madara, estava firme em manter aquela conversa apenas entre eles. Os irmãos eram confiáveis, e apesar de terem decidido levá-los até a reunião, para verem com os próprios olhos o fim daqueles anos sofridos, o lado de Madara ganhou novamente. Tobirama não aprovaria aquele plano, já que havia chances de dar muito errado; o Senju mais novo provavelmente se intrometeria entre eles, e só pioraria a situação.

          — Nós podemos contar que foi algo planejado na hora — Madara tocou o queixo enquanto pensava e ao mesmo tempo externava tudo o que estava em sua mente. — Se eles souberem que planejamos muito antes, talvez não gostem, e tudo o que menos quero é afastar Izuna novamente.

          Hashirama assentiu devagar, mesmo detestando a ideia de esconder segredos de Tobirama. Ele confiava a vida com o irmão mais novo, e queria saber de sua opinião sobre o maluco plano de Madara, porém, acabou concordando no fim. Era a responsabilidade de ambos cuidar daquela situação, e ainda havia chances de não precisarem lutar. _Tobirama é esperto e com certeza vai imaginar que haverá resistências, mas não vai ser o trabalho dele cuidar disso; desta vez, trabalharei e confiarei inteiramente em Madara._

          Ele precisava aprender a não depender dos conselhos de Tobirama; ao menos em momentos como aquele, em que não tinham contato direto como antigamente. _Ele tem um filho agora, e não pode correr até mim, sempre que eu não souber me virar._ Hashirama continuaria precisando do irmão, ele não era ingênuo a ponto de superestimar sua própria inteligência, que era grande, mas abaixo da de Tobirama, mas se esforçaria para dar alguns passos sozinho.

          Uma nova confiança o tomou por um momento, mas quando chegara a hora de escolher o final daquele plano, ele se tornou receoso novamente.

          — Mas, um de nós terá que cair e desistir no fim — lembrou enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo em Madara. — Não consigo pensar em como escolher quem.

          — Nós podemos decidir de alguma forma — Madara falou com cautela. — Talvez possa ser você...

          — Ninguém acreditará — Hashirama o cortou rapidamente, bastante confiante em si mesmo desta vez. Ele podia não ser inteligente como Tobirama, mas suas habilidades eram carregadas com muito orgulho e certeza de que poucos poderiam se igualar ao seu poder.

          — Está dizendo que não posso derrota-lo? — As sobrancelhas de Madara se levantaram.

          — Talvez — o tom de voz foi baixo, mas não tão sério quanto o assunto era. Seu olhar se tornou provocador, assim como o fraco sorriso. Ele amava Madara, gostava e almejava a ideia de viver em completa paz, mas não conseguia abrir mão daquele lado competitivo que havia sido criado, assim que conheceu o Uchiha na beira de um velho rio.

          — Não me teste — Madara acabou imitando sua expressão, e riu junto de Hashirama quando ambos se enrolaram em uma boba discussão que o lembrara um pouco do passado.

          A conversa rapidamente deixou de ser séria, e apenas terminou com as brincadeiras e desafios verbais quando Hashirama não aguentou apenas observar o belo sorriso de Madara. Os lábios se tocaram repentinamente, calando o Uchiha, que não se importou em se deixar levar pelos toques de Hashirama.

          Ambos deitaram um ao lado do outro quando o longo beijo tirou o ar de Madara, que sentiu as pontas dos dedos de Hashirama tocarem seus cabelos. Os olhos castanhos estavam atentos aos seus; tão sinceros e apaixonados, da maneira que o Senju sempre fora, porém, com uma segurança nova que também tomava Madara, o que o fez repensar no assunto de antes, e sentir que nem ao menos deveriam ter discutido sobre quem iria cair naquele ousado plano.

          — Quer saber? Deve ser eu — Madara afirmou, surpreendendo Hashirama. — Você sabe como falar, como reunir pessoas e fazer com que elas confiem em você. Você pode falar com eles melhor do que eu.

          Houve silêncio após o Uchiha soltar tanta sinceridade. Hashirama ficou sem palavras, completamente despreparado por ver Madara ceder daquela forma. O orgulho era importante para um shinobi, e o líder dos Uchiha sempre o tivera de sobra; era incrível como ele o havia deixado de lado, e como aos poucos, mudado, juntamente com Hashirama. _Parece que Eiji não usou sua mágica apenas em mim e em nossos irmãos._ Ele quis rir do próprio pensamentos, mas apenas sorriu, feliz demais com o futuro que sonhara e estava cada vez mais perto.

          — E você estará ao meu lado — disse em tom baixo, fazendo os lábios de Madara se curvarem como os seus.

          O Uchiha se arrastou no chão, se aproximando um pouco mais, o olhando de perto enquanto os narizes se tocavam. Sentiu o peito aquecer quando a mão que estava em seus cabelos acariciou a pele do rosto, e o coração acelerou ao tocar o peito de Hashirama, e notar que ele batia exatamente como o seu.

          — Sempre.


End file.
